


Leap of Fate

by Cashade



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine is powerful as fuck, But not too hardcore (I hope), F/M, Kurt Hummel is brilliant, M/M, References to Concentration Camp like atmosphere, References to other canonical characters here and there, Sort of soulmate-ish connected thing, Supernatural Elements, general badassery, political corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashade/pseuds/Cashade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a world where the most prevalent prejudice is against teleporters, you DO NOT just go up to someone, whether they are the most gorgeous boy you've ever seen or not, and say 'I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a jumper.'..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As with most (if not all) of my stories, they were somewhere else and then I just start uploading it here. The Difference with this one is that this is a WIP as of now. But I will finish it, I always do. :) 
> 
> I don't own glee... or the movie Jumper. Though I'm not even following the movie, I just took the name to describe a teleporter. Cause you know, teleporter is a mouthful. Okay rambling over!

His world stopped when the newscaster said the first four words.

"It is now law. Any human who has been found with the active gene for teleportation will be moved to several holding facilities across the country. The Roslyn Association for Human Teleportation Studies or RAHTS designed these facilities specifically to house those with the mutation, to keep them from being a danger to themselves and a danger to society.

"BULLSHIT!" He shouted.

"Blaine, let's hear the rest." His mom soothed. He tried to calm himself; it wasn't the time for accidental jumping. He needed to reign in his emotions. Blaine took deep breaths and tried to listen to the voice on the TV. He regretted it immediately; Seymour Smythe was speaking.

"-plan to pick up any and all known jumpers and bring them to these facilities. This ability is dangerous and allows some unsavory persons to get away with heinous acts. This way, the government may train and monitor each person with the gene to become productive citizens who obey the rules of our society. It's in their best interest and in the best interest of the country-"

His dad clicked the TV off. He was grateful for that, he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"What are we gonna do Brighton?" Catherine asked softly. His parents. His parents who loved him through all the trials of having a jumper kid. Blaine was a handful. More than a handful. More than his brother was and that was saying something. But no matter what they stood by him. And coached him. They explained that not everyone is accepting of jumpers and to be careful who he jumped in front of. They've been planning this route since he was ten, since these negotiations were happening in congress. The last couple of years, Senator Hummel has been trying to get them to stop pushing the bill, battling against this savagery. But he is just one good guy out of many prejudice assholes. And he doesn't have Smythe money backing his cause. Now they have to push for a repeal, which is far much more work than getting it not to pass all together. His dad looked up from the floor and looked straight into his eyes.

Right then, Brighton Anderson made a decision. One he knew he would have had to make sooner or later. He was familiar with this political game. His mom became active and powerful after they took his father. She was one of the major reasons this bill had not been through congress years and years ago. His own company was working on technology to counter the equipment being made by Smythe Enterprises and the RAHTS. He had refrained from having anything to do with the political side this time around because he didn't want to expose his son, didn't want anyone probing around and finding out that Blaine has the gene. But now that's gone out the window. He has to help. And Blaine? Well Blaine has to-

"You have to run son. You have to run and don't look back."

"Dad-"

"You have to take the provisions we stashed and you have to go. You cannot stay in California."

"Dad I can't leave you and mom, people know I'm a jumper."

"Yes the family knows, and I don't think they'd betray us. But I don't want to underestimate Smythe. He was our friend Blaine. I don't know what made him up and leave the state in such a hurry, but he might have seen or heard something he shouldn't have. I won't let them take you. Over my dead body son."

"Don't say that!" Blaine whispered. He felt the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't let them do this. He was a little apprehensive as well. Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington were his best friends before one day 2 years ago, H up and disappeared and Seb's dad dragged him off to Timbuktu, which he's finding out now translated to Washington DC. Seb knew he was a jumper for sure. "You can't do this."

"I have to. I watched them take my father; I watched them put electronic shackles on his hands so he couldn't jump. I laid awake at night and heard my mom cry endlessly.

I know what they do in those facilities Blaine.

My dad didn't have a choice or a chance in hell once they came for him. They tear you apart and study you piece by piece. I never saw my father again. I knew he was long gone, and I knew that when mom died it was from a broken heart. Even though she fought, and fought bravely too, so future generations could have a few years of peace, she broke, because she wasn't able to do anything for my father. Now it's mandatory to go to those hellholes? No. You will get the provisions, and You. Will. Go."

His mother was quietly sobbing into his father's shoulder.

"Do you remember the plan? Go to Cooper's. Tell him what you are doing, and then you run. You know if we contact him it would look suspicious. We have to create the illusion that you just ran away and we have no idea where you went. Which will be the truth anyway... You know what to do after that. We especially let your grandmother coach you in this area so we would be ignorant of any move you make."

"Dad... I..." Blaine was unable to speak. Tears were clogging his throat; he had to leave the home he knew for the last ten years. Yes he knew what to do. He had to go back to Lima and disappear. Name change and all. He would enter the public school system there. Stay low as long he can. He had to be very careful. Especially since the RAHTS developed the frequency meter; a device that detected if any jumper continually goes back to a specific spot. If they managed to tag him, he'd have no choice but to leave the country, and never return, never see his parents, his brother, again. By his father's next words, Blaine knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Don't stay in one place too long, keep moving, that way a meter won't pick you up, and we can be completely honest when we say we don't know where you are. Or if you do stay in one place, you can't jump every which way..." Brighton paused.

Telling Blaine not to jump was always like telling the wind not to blow or fire not to burn.

"Not that you can even help it. Just, not in one place too long. I have no doubt they will interrogate us, thoroughly. Meanwhile, I will enter this grapple for political power and back the senator. I'll try to make it so that you can come home again."

Blaine was a little bewildered. He always had a fearless confidence about him. Leaving his parents to the mercy of these bastards was too much. But he had to. He knew he had to. His mom got up and went for the duffle bag that was always kept in the hall closet, and another always kept under the kitchen cupboard. One was packed with clothes (and was constantly repacked as Blaine grew older) and one was packed with a shit load of money. Using plastic will be a definite no-no for him. He'll have more where he is going, though his parents didn't know this. He would live in his grandma's house in Ohio, one that none of his family knew about; they left there ten years ago thinking they sold all the property. His mom dropped both bags at his feet and hugged him tightly; she began to sob on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay mom, it's gonna be okay." He didn't know that at all, but he couldn't leave his mother like this. She came out of the embrace and tried to straighten his jacket unnecessarily.

"Be good, take care of yourself. I love you." Her voice broke on the last word. His father came over and hugged him soundly.

"No matter what happens, I'm proud of you. I will make it safe for you to come home son. I promise." His dad assured. "Now go."

Tears rolled down Blaine's face. In a very real way, he has been planning for this day his entire life. It was still hard as hell. "I love you guys." He whispered.

"We love you too son. Go." His dad said.

Blaine grabbed the handles of both duffle bags and disappeared. Nothing remained of his presence except a little tuft of smoke.

His father chuckled wetly. "He got really good at that. I remember when disappearing and appearing used to set off our fire alarms." Brighton took out his cell phone and place a call that he hoped would change the game.

"Maria, contact Senator Burt Hummel for me please. Yes I know he's not in office at the moment, I mean at his home. It's urgent, he will want to take this call, trust me." 

***

Cooper Anderson clicked his TV off. The news depressed the hell out of him. He had his duffle bags ready, expecting his little bro any minute. He doesn't know where they were going; he just knows they had to go. It just was. A principle instated before he even knew what it all meant. His nana told him that there would come a day when he had to take his baby brother and he had to run. Blaine was just 6mths at the time. Blaine will know where to go, she said. Just trust him, she said. Of course, Cooper being just six the first time he was told this, adored his baby brother, and would do anything for him. All these years later and that didn't change a bit. He followed his grams' instructions to the letter. He sat in the silence of his apartment; watching, listening. He heard the faint pop he was waiting for.

"You're getting better at that Squirt."

Blaine chuckled. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dialogue heavy, but for legit reasons, please tell me if you have a prob following, and I could maybe change my style of writing it a bit, if that's the case. 
> 
> Neither Glee nor Jumper belong to me. I hope you enjoy.

"Remember, your name is John Carver. John Carver, Blaine. Know it, learn it. People will be calling you this; you have to act like it's been your name since the day you were born. And none of the petulant attitude you've been giving me when I call you that. Do you have the papers?"  
  
Cooper and Blaine sat in front of William McKinley High in the black sedan they bought a couple months ago. Blaine was rolling his eyes and Cooper was tolerating it with long suffering patience. The jumper ignored the question as he stared down at said papers in his lap.  
  
"Why do I have to be a John? I don't look like a John, Coop."  
  
"My name is not Coop, it's Peter, John." Cooper said exasperatingly. Jeez, we're so getting caught!  
  
"You don't look like a Peter either. Why couldn't I pick the names?"  
  
"Because you'd pick something extremely outlandish that screamed 'I'm a made up name!'"  
  
"And these don't scream that?"  
  
"These are understated and regular."  
  
"Coop, they sound like two of the twelve disciples, honestly."  
  
"Better that than our real names right now. Suck it up and get use to this Squirt. You ready?" Cooper glanced outside at the kids moving in droves toward the entrance of the school.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Okay. You'll be driving this tomorrow and I'll go back to my car. I just needed to drive you to and fro today. You know, for my sanity."  
  
"You worry too much bro." Blaine chuckled.  
  
"It's my job to worry, knucklehead. It's your senior year, make the best of it, lay low and get through. You're smart as hell, that's one thing I don't have to worry about, thank God. Now go. Be good."  
  
"I'm always good."  
  
"Yeah, sure John." Cooper said with an eye roll as Blaine exited the car. The senior leaned back in through the window.  
  
"Seriously Coop, with these names we're lucky they don't find us out as soon as I walk in the door."  
  
"PETER! MY NAME IS PETER. Fuck. We're screwed."  
  
"That we are. Later Coop!" Blaine smirked and walked towards the entrance of the school.  
  
Cooper sighed; Blaine never really took well to direction. As he drove off he wondered how exactly Nana got him to listen to her. He needed to find out, and fast.  
  
If it weren't entirely necessary, Blaine would completely hate it here...  
  
Screw that. It was entirely necessary and he still completely hated it. After five minutes listening to the Principal talk instead of giving him his damn schedule, he fucking hated it. Now he's noticing that the hallway was generic and drab and just pathetic. The students walking by were your regular run of the mill, stereotypes. Jocks, cheerleaders, kids hanging onto their books like lifelines, Goths, theater kids, just every little clique he could think of. There was even a short brunette girl standing in front of her locker singing scales into the mirror she had in the door... weird... It wasn't that he was insensitive or even indifferent; it's just that he had been dealing with issues bigger than himself for so long, that he's not sure if he can handle the self centered-ness of high schoolers without completely losing it and wanting to shake them screaming 'WAKE UP, AND LOOK AT WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING AROUND YOU!' The jumper was left wondering how long he could keep up with this forced lifestyle. He'd do anything to keep his family safe though, and this was it. So much for a great senior year.  
  
Okay, maybe he was being a tad bit rude. He should be grateful really. Dalton, or any other school of some prestige for that matter, required him to do a diagnostic test for the teleporting gene along with presenting medical history papers upon transferring. McKinley only required the papers. Mainly because they were too damn cheap to get the diagnostic equipment, but what the hey. It worked out in his favor. The med papers can be easily and efficiently forged for the right price. His Nana really thought this through when she left the boatload of cash they found stashed everywhere in their new home.  
  
It was a dangerous thing to walk through a crowded hallway lost in thought. Blaine learned this lesson pretty quickly as he collided with a very solid someone and books went flying every which way. The jumper started apologizing immediately; busy gathering books and papers and this person's binder.  
  
That is, until he looked up.  
  
And laid his eyes on magnificence... encompassed into a single being. It was the only way to describe him. Blaine could only stop and stare. His pale skin was almost luminous and his chestnut hair glistened. His cyan eyes shone like galaxies, and the blush on his face made Blaine want to giggle.  
  
Wait, what? He did not giggle! Never mind that he sure felt like it now. But this beauty was dressed to the nines and said clothes fit him perfectly. He had on just a hint of eyeliner and damn it, now Blaine was lost in his eyes again. And this gorgeous specimen was speaking for God knows how long, but Blaine didn't hear a single word. The voice though. His voice... Such a pretty clear voice. Even with the hint of nervousness he heard.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barrel through you, I just have somewhere to be right now. Please excuse me." The voice said as it pierced through the fog of Blaine's mind.  
  
And then he was rushing past him. The jumper didn't even realize that he had finished picking up his scattered stationary. And now Mr. Magnificent was stalking away fast and Blaine had yet to say a freaking word! What the fuck was wrong with him? He was turning a corner, and even if Blaine were the fastest man in the world he couldn't catch up to him.  
  
If only he could just jump.  
  
Blaine had to talk himself down. He was here to lay low. He couldn't put himself and family in danger like that, jumping in a hallway full of witnesses. Mr. Magnificent will be in school tomorrow... and the next day... and the next. He'd see him again. Senior year at this school was looking up after all.  
  
Blaine finally found his homeroom after getting lost a million times. Okay, he was exaggerating. But still, he got lost a couple times well. These are the things that made him frustrated that he couldn't just jump. He came in panting and handed a piece of paper to the teacher who interrupted his droning to look at it.  
  
"Okay class, meet Mr. John Carv- Carver is it?"  
  
Carver? Who the hell was Carver...Oh... Shit.   
  
"Yes Carver, sir."  
  
"Okay Mr. Carver, take a seat."  
  
Blaine gave the class a once over and started towards a vacant seat in the back while the teacher continued talking about who knows what; Blaine was not listening. His mind was filled with a certain pale someone he doesn't know the name of yet. He looked up though to see the teacher and the rest of the students staring intently at him. What did he just miss?  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I'm taking the attendance, Mr. Carver, you'd do well to pay attention." The teacher said, mildly irritated. He got back to roll call.  
  
"Saun Green?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Blaine spun around at the voice. He knew that voice. Knew it well. Sure it got a little deeper, but it was the same damn voice, he was positive. Hunter?  
  
And it was. One of his best friends. Smirking at him the way he always was. As if he spent yesterday at his poolside with him instead of not knowing where the hell he went for two years. He could hardly believe his eyes but there he was... With a fake name... In a school that didn't take an on spot diagnostic test for teleportation when you transfered. Hunter had some explaining to do.  
  
Blaine watched as his former friend put a piece of folded paper on his desk and turned to face the teacher. He opened it as discreetly as he could.  
  
Meet me behind the bleachers, lunchtime. 

* * *

  
  
"What the fuck, dude. Where have you been?" Blaine didn't give his friend time to answer before he was tackling him. He missed Hunter... He missed Seb too.  
  
"Dude!" Hunter chuckled and held Blaine tightly. "I missed you too, you know."  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"But you were thinking it."  
  
"What are you, a mind reader now?"  
  
"Nope, but I could always read you Blaine. Or did you forget?"  
  
"You mean how I literally lose all the money in my pocket when we play poker? Nope, can't forget. Which reminds me, we need a fucking rematch Clarington."  
  
The boys full out laughed at this. Then it got quiet and Blaine sighed. It honestly feel like a piece of him that had been missing had now magically slotted into place. His grin was a mile wide.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Hunter's countenance fell at Blaine's question.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got nothing but time H, you've been missing for two goddamn years." Blaine stated.  
  
Hunter sighed and sat on the ground, Blaine followed suit. His long lost friend picked at a place on his pants as he began.  
  
"The day I went missing was the day my father was killed."  
  
Blaine's jaw dropped, and an odd mixture of shock and hurt and sadness crossed his features. Yes, Hunter could still definitely read his best friend.  
  
"Fuck. Dr. Clarington." Blaine whispered. "Shit H. why didn't you come to us?"  
  
"Because I know what they were looking for, Blaine. My father's research." Blaine figured as much. "I couldn't bring that kind of heat on you, on your family. You know how important it is, you know the mission he was on. They wanted it bad."  
  
"You are family H, you would have been protected, no matter what. Did they get your father's papers?"  
  
"No they didn't. They couldn't find them, and I knew he'd die rather than give up where they were, I'm assuming that's what happened."  
  
Blaine thought for a moment as things started falling into place. "You knew where they were didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. If I had come to you guys they would come there to look for me. I... I couldn't do that B."  
  
Blaine nodded his head at the logic, though he maintained that it wouldn't have mattered in the least.  
  
"There's something else." Hunter stood up as he said this. "The latent gene my father was studying?" Blaine nodded to show he knew what the boy was talking about. "I have it, only it's not latent anymore. You know what the trigger is right?" Blaine nodded again. "That night, I came from your place to find my dad bleeding on our floor, talk about great emotional distress." Hunter smirked. Blaine looked at his friend. He'd grown hard in the last two years, but he'd had to; he was fifteen and on his own at the time he left.  
  
"So you know I can do this now." Hunter said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared at the end of the bleacher set. Then doing the reverse to where he started. Blaine coughed a bit at the smoke.  
  
"You need practice bro." Blaine stated dryly.  
  
"Oh come on B, I've been at it for two years while you practically jumped the fuck out of your mother's womb!" Hunter chuckled and Blaine joined him with a head nod at the accuracy.  
  
"Are you still alone?" Blaine asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I had to find somewhere to settle down with all the fucked up policies now being passed by the senate."  
  
"And you had the same thought as we did; to get to a place where frequency meters aren't that prevalent and diagnostic equipment is scarce."  
  
"It won't stay that way for long though, B. They are gonna take over."  
  
"My old man's gonna try and fight it, as hard and as long as he can. If not we have to resort to fleeing overseas. I really don't want that."  
  
"Neither do I. I still have to find the assholes that took my father from me."  
  
"I'm with that. Listen H... Come home with me. Stay with us. You were always family, it would be awesome to have you back."  
  
"Wait a minute, who is us?"  
  
"I'm here with Coop."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way."  
  
"It'll be nice to see Coop again."  
  
"So come stay with us." Blaine pushed.  
  
"You sure I wouldn't be imposing B?" Hunter questioned. The truth was, Hunter was tired of being by his lonesome, having to look over his shoulder every single second. He hadn't had a moment of peace from the moment his father died. While he knew he still had to be vigilant, it wouldn't hurt to have two extra pair of eyes to look over his shoulder as well.  
  
Blaine scoffed. "What kind of question is that, idiot? Come on. Let's go."  
  
"Now? We still have school."  
  
"Yes now, Cooper needs to know everything ASAP. Now you know how this works for unfamiliar places right? You have to focus on something known, and since I don't have a picture of the place, you need to focus on what you remember of Cooper-"  
  
"Blaine." Hunter interrupted, "Believe it or not, I did read my dad's papers." Hunter smiled.  
  
Blaine chuckled in reply. "Just making sure bro. Ready whenever you are."  
  
Hunter began to concentrate intensely. "Got it?" Blaine asked  
  
"Got it." Hunter replied.  
  
"Go." Blaine commanded, and Hunter disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Blaine smiled and mentally prepared himself for the cursing out Cooper was gonna give him before disappearing with a little tuft leaving the school yard and bleacher area empty. 

* * *

  
  
Cooper sat in the kitchen with half a bagel in his mouth, his cup of joe and the newspaper when he heard a sound like thunder come from the living room area. He rushed through to find an enormous amount of smoke and his kid bro's friend that he hadn't seen for a while standing in the middle of everything. Then he heard a little pop he recognized, as Blaine appeared out of nowhere as well. Just what the fuck?  
  
"Hunter?!" Coop said half questioning, half relieved. Everyone was worried when they didn't hear from the Claringtons. "The hell have you been kid? And did you just do what I thought you did?" As far as Cooper knew, Hunter was not a jumper.  
  
"Yes I did. I-"  
  
"You guys aren't supposed to be doing this anyway!" Cooper interrupted.  
  
"Here we go." Blaine said under his breath and spoke up before Cooper could continue.  
  
"He had what you have Coop." That got Cooper's attention. "Only, it's activated."  
  
Cooper looked between the two boys waiting for one of them to yell 'April Fools!'. Never mind the fact that it was the middle of September.  
  
"Coop, sit down. We have a shit load of things to fill you in on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, whaddyah think? Drop me a line of review maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is Chapter 2. I am pretty much gonna tell you the correct chapter in the summaries. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie. This chap. There's a little cursing, but that will happen every chapter, I think! lol. I borrowed a line from Everybody hates Chris. If you find it, I will send you virtual cookies!
> 
> I don't own Glee, or the movie Jumper. Hope you enjoy this.

The place looked like a tornado blew through it.

Hunter and Blaine went to the small motel where Hunter was staying and brought back the little that he had, including the satchel that contained his father's documents. There were now papers everywhere, littered strategically with three stretched out bodies and an unbelievable amount of coffee cups (they really needed to get some mugs). The boys had just dropped Hunter's bags in one of the rooms and then set to work on the research papers.

Pizza boxes were strewn all about as well. As a matter of fact, before they even settled down, the boys complained that they were hungry. "We didn't get to eat lunch!" Blaine protested as Cooper handed him an intimidating stack of papers. So Hunter volunteered to get some pizza; to which Cooper and Blaine agreed enthusiastically, until Hunter got a pained look of concentration on his face. And then Cooper exploded.

"YOU CAN NOT JUST JUMP EVERYWHERE! Especially places you could just drive to! We can't draw unwanted attention to ourselves! Or even wanted attention for that matter. Get your ass in Blaine's Sudan and DRIVE! We aren't ordering in either. We need to keep this place off the grid as much as we can. I swear you guys haven't listened to a word I've said at all!"

Hunter held up his hands in his defense. "Sorry man. Force of habit. I'm just used to it. I'll use the car, relax, yeesh."

But that was a while ago. A long while ago.

Since then, they've been at it all day and most of the night. The multitude of papers Hunter gave them to sift through was formidable. It was an everlasting tedious job. Especially when they realized that they knew all this info already, but didn't want to disregard a document just in case something was there. Blaine dragged his hands down his tired face and sighed.

"Well this doesn't really enlighten me. What about you Coop?"

Cooper was covered underneath what seemed to be a mountain of paper sheets.

"Same here." His voice sounded from somewhere among the pile. "What's here is pretty much common knowledge. Well, at least among persons with the gene and scientist who don't have The Association's money shoved up their asses. But I'm sure there must be something else those guys were looking for." He replied.

"That's what I thought." Hunter piped up from his end of the mess. "But this is all there is. They were all in that big satchel. I just grabbed it and literally disappeared. Maybe I left something?"

"If you did they would have found it. I can pretty much guarantee you, that they went back to search." Blaine said as he picked up the satchel that he knew was empty, but still was driven to double check that they didn't miss anything.

It was a lucky thing he did. A small computer chip fell into his lap from one of the little compartments on the bag.

"Guys. Look." He said, picking it up and examining it.

"Well I've never seen that before." Hunter said, intrigued. He got up from his pile and moved toward Blaine to get a better look.

"Give it here." Cooper said and Blaine didn't hesitate to pass it to him. Cooper was something of a computer genius; it was an invaluable skill, but Blaine always jeered him a little, to stop diddling on his keyboard and go diddle with a girl. He's never been so happy that Cooper only scowled at him and continued to type away on those occasions. Cooper wasted no time in reaching for his laptop and popping the chip in. The boys gathered around him.

They immediately came upon an access code. Crap. Well if anyone can crack it, it would be Cooper. The man knew his way around codes. He set to work and the guys went back to combing their pages to see if they overlooked something.

The next time Cooper surfaced from the glare of his computer screen, a glance on his watch told him it was six in the morning.  _When the hell did that happen?_  A look around him showed Blaine's head lolling on the arm of the one seater he was in and Hunter practically upside down and snoring away in the love seat. How the hell did he not notice the racket between the two of them?

He knew the answer to that. When he gets into his work, he really gets into it. Especially with an encrypted code being as difficult as this one was being. He expected no less from Dr. Clarington though. Whatever he hid, he hid it well; either assuring that it didn't fall into the wrong hands, or if it did, that they'd have a hard time even trying to see what it says. Though he isn't the wrong hands by any means, he's pretty sure the wrong hands wouldn't have gotten as far as he is right now, in such a short time.

 _Why do I feel as if you made this code specifically for me to crack, doctor?_  Cooper mused.

He put the thought out of his mind for the time being, put aside the laptop and stretched. Shit. He really sat down for far too long. He started coffee and then embarked on the monumental task he knew it was gonna be to wake these idiots up.

If he remembered correctly, Hunter slept like the dead, and Blaine... Well Blaine was a little different. He slept soundly, no doubt about it, but his body was always in tune with his surroundings. Every little sound and movement. In fact, he was sure Blaine sensed his movements out of the couch he sat in for the last umpteen amounts of hours and his musing around the kitchen. It's something Blaine learned through their meditation sessions with their Nana. Something he needed to survive. Nana had a knack for giving them the tools they needed for survival. Even when she was no longer with them.

Cooper was sure that Hunter would have cultured some of these skills over the time he's been on his own. If not, He and B need to get Hunter training as soon as possible. It'll be good for them all. They both needed to brush up on their skills as well.

Either way, Cooper knew that simple shaking or shouting might not cut it. So to be on the safe side, he grabbed a pot and a big spoon from the kitchen and began banging on them to make an absolute ruckus.

The effect was immediate.

Blaine jumped up, on edge, but calm and in a simple defensive stance to ward off attackers. However, Hunter fell from the love seat and landed straight onto his ass on the ground.

"What the-" he mumbled sleepily.

Okay, Hunter needed training and fast. They'd get to that. But for now. School.

"If you all don't get up now you will be late for school. Come get some coffee, just made a pot." Cooper said.

Blaine glanced at the laptop and then headed towards the kitchen. "Coop you've been up all night, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Cooper answered. "This code is giving me a run for my money."

Blaine sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "We need to get you laid."

"Totally." Hunter agreed from the living room.

"Get your asses ready for school." Cooper said. He chuckled as the Hunter vaulted himself out of the chair.

"I'm actually gonna be early for once!" Hunter exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later they were both rushing down the stairs and dashing past Cooper.

He didn't even turn in his seat, as he shouted, "Don't come back stupid!" at them.

"Can't promise that!" Hunter shouted back and Blaine laughed at the exchange.

* * *

Blaine hadn't seen the lithe form he was looking for all day. He walked into his classes truly optimistic that maybe this would be the one, but no such luck. It was sort of depressing actually. The thought that his mystery guy may be in a lower grade drifted through his mind a little before he dismissed it. He distinctly remembered picking up a senior level quantum physics book with the guy's stationary. Still, he could be just a really advanced junior... Or maybe he just didn't have any of Blaine's classes, and Blaine needed to stop acting like a crazy person, or a sixteen-year-old girl with a crush; the two could certainly be interchangeable. And it didn't help matters that Hunter was on to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like someone kicked your puppy and you took the time to be sad before you eventually hunt them down and commit murder."

"Wow H. I've always admired your imagination." Blaine replied as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Hunter chuckled. "Seriously though bro, what's up? You moped through Physics, and I don't have Geography with you but I'm assuming you moped through that too, because you came to lunch moping."

"That's too much moping for one sentence."

"No, that's too much moping for one day! Now, what's your problem?"

Blaine thought for a minute. Maybe he should tell Hunter. First and foremost, Hunter is his boy, and though he may get teased to no end at first, H will try to help in anyway he can. And secondly, Hunter was at the school much longer than he was, so he must know a little something about this captivating stranger, his Mr. Magnificent.

"Do you happen to know a guy with long lean muscles and eyes like swirling blue green galaxies? He's a little taller than me and he has impeccable taste in clothing and perfectly styled chestnut hair." Blaine rushed out his description and couldn't help the way his eyes glazed over at the memory of bumping into this guy.

Hunter's jaw dropped.

"Already? Dude, it's your fucking second day! You already found someone who is affecting your mood? You work fast Anderson. Oh wait, Carver was it? Crap. Need to remember that."

Blaine huffed. "Do you know him or not?"

"It sounds like you could only be talking about one guy. No worries, he's in our Government class, which we have in a few seconds. So you can stop moping!" Hunter chuckled. "You're in for a treat too. He and our teacher get into the kind of debates that makes you question which one should be teaching the class."

And there's the confirmation that Mr. Magnificent was not only beautiful, but also brilliant. This should be an interesting class. The guys reached the doorway of their Government classroom and Blaine followed Hunter to his seat, automatically taking the seat beside him. He scanned the room meticulously.

"He's not here." He said despondently.

"He will be." Hunter said reassuringly as Blaine fixed his eyes on the doorway.

"What's his name?" Blaine ventured. It would be nice to put a name to the face, other than Magnificent of course.

"Oh, you'll never believe this; his name is -"

Blaine didn't hear a word Hunter said, a loud gasp fill the air. He later realized that it came from him. Mr. Magnificent walked through the door, looking nothing short of gorgeous. And he was headed straight for Blaine.

Blaine couldn't understand why his heart sped up and his palms grew sweaty, why he felt like he could jump out of his skin. Literally. The guy looked at Blaine and Blaine saw the very minute recognition came into his eyes. Mr. Magnificent gave him a little smile and sat in a seat that was diagonal to him. Blaine felt his insides do a little flip. With a small secret smile and the light of recognition, Blaine's whole day was made.

The teacher walked in just then. "Okay students, let's get right to it, shall we." He said. Blaine saw the guy give a long-suffering sigh at the teacher's words.

"Watch this." Hunter stage whispered.

"In light of recent events," The teacher continued, "Your term papers will be centered around the on going controversy of the Teleportation Rights Bill and whether or not our politicians should waste their time and our tax dollars trying yet again to get this bill through. Especially now that the Public Safety Act was passed."

Blaine was a little surprised. Of course he had been keeping up with the news; that could mean life or death. But this must be a very recent development. Looks like his father got to the Senator in time to help if the TRB is back into the discussion. The PSA he damn well knew; it was what forced him here in the first place.

"Ehem, umm, Mr. Jennings, if I may?" The guy spoke up, and Blaine was just glad to hear his voice again. But while Blaine seemed to be pleased, their teacher did not. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Why yes you may, Mr. Hummel." He basically gritted out.

Hummel? As in Senator Hummel's son? Nah, couldn't be. But then again, how many Hummels could there be from the same part of Ohio?

In his periphery, Blaine could see Hunter shift so he had both his mystery guy (well at least his first name is still a mystery) and their teacher in his line of vision. Come to think of it, Blaine saw the whole class shift imperceptibly to a similar position in their seats. He chanced a look at Mr. Magnificent and saw his expression gradually getting more and more stony faced.

"Should your statement be the topic of our paper, word for word?"

"Yes. It should. But-"

"That would make it an opinion piece then?" He interrupted.

"Yes. It would. Though-"

"And that would mean that this could be interpreted in any number of ways?"

"Yes. It could. Howev-"

"So I trust you will be marking according to the quality of the paper and not whether a paper agrees or disagrees with your own opinion." The guy gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes to a teacher that was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Listen Mr. Hummel. I have no desire to debate my beliefs against yours today." Mr. Jennings looked exasperated. "This gene is dangerous, and not found in normal humans. These people should be locked away, for our own safety and theirs. The Public Safety Act does this, The RAHTS take care of them, so I say let it be. These people are capable of anything! And I will not let your delusions of importance; due to your father's position dictate how I run my class. I will not tolerate it!"

By the end of the teacher's rant, his chest was heaving and his eyes were wild.

But the guy still sat stony faced.

"This has much less to do with my father's position," He began, "and much more to do with you not having the proper biological knowledge to make the statements you just made. You don't know what you are talking about. On either Biology or Government from what I gather."

The teacher's face now resembled an over ripe plum. "And  **you**  do?" He asked incredulously, "You're barely eighteen! What do you know?!"

"Age has absolutely nothing to do with being informed." The guy said calmly.

_How the hell is he so calm right now?_

"Jumpers are the next stage of human evolution. They are a different kind of human, but human nonetheless. They cannot control being a carrier of this gene anymore than any of us can control who our parents are, or the race we belong to, or which gender we have an affinity for.

This is how they saw persons who were gay a couple of years ago. And that's not even a mutation. Though a little of that old prejudice lingers, thank all the deities that it has waned. Or else the happy marriage you now lead would be deemed as sick and wrong. You and your partner would be hauled off to some mental institution to be set 'straight', just like they are currently trying to do to jumpers.

You are on the wrong side of history with this one, Mr. Jennings. And if they aren't stopped, this will destroy us as a specie."

At the end of his speech, this guy wasn't heaving like their teacher was. His breath did come a little quicker, but it was like he was injecting a quiet dose of rationality into the class. A modicum of logic. Now here was a guy who knew what was happening around him. Who even knew quite a bit about the Jumper gene, who was aware of issues outside of himself and actually cared, despite the self absorbed mind set that was high school.

It was a turn on of epic proportions, actually.

The class looked at the guy in awe and their teacher was still the color puce and now sputtering a bit and Blaine had never been more enraptured. Luckily, the shrill school bell jolted everyone out of their astonishment and into packing up their books. The guy swung his satchel over his shoulder and got up to head out.

Blaine followed without a second thought and missed the smirk Hunter was throwing at him. He caught up with the guy just outside the door in the hallway.

"Hey." Blaine breathed out.

"Hi." The guy said uncertainly.

"I didn't get your name yesterday when you mowed me over in the hallway."

"Oh." He chuckles, and the sound was glorious. "I'm sorry, I'm one track minded sometimes, kinda leads to me not really taking stock of the things in my way."

"Okay, fair enough. You weren't the only one lost in thought." Blaine admitted. "Since you aren't mowing me down now though, I think I'll grab this opportunity." Blaine held out his hand. "I'm Blaine, nice to meet you-"

"Kurt. It's Kurt." He answered with a smile. The same knowing, small smile.

"Kurt." Blaine tested the name out; he needs to stop calling him Mr. Magnificent in his head, before he embarrassed himself.

"But... Wait, didn't I hear a teacher call you John?" Kurt questioned, puzzled.

"Uhh."  _SHIT!_ "Blaine's a pet name, one that persons close to me call me." Blaine improvised.

"So I fall in that category already. That's really flattering." The statement was made to be nonchalant, but the bright pink spots on Kurt's cheeks gave him away.

Blaine grinned. "Well you do strike me as a person I'd like to get close to." He said. The truth of what counted was that, no matter how dangerous it is, Blaine couldn't bear the thought of Kurt calling him John.

Kurt's cheeks were flaming now. "Anyway," he said, "I have to get to my Glee class, so catch you later? Blaine. Huh. See, now that suits you a hell of a lot more than John does."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine inquired.

"You just don't look like a John." Kurt said as he moved away smirking.

Blaine's face broke into a wide smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? Did you like the meet? Drop me a line! Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Chapter 3! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> So I had a chat with Sara! HOORAY! We aren't done chatting but we're getting there! Seriously though, speaking with her always gives me a sense of direction, I'm telling you guys, she's always my beta for good reason! Thanks Sis!
> 
> Okay loads of info in this chap. Should I still issue warning for cursing in an M rated/ Explicit fic? Well just in case, there's a little.
> 
> I don't own Glee and I have no rights to the movie Jumper. Hope you enjoy this!

Hunter had to admit; it was great seeing Blaine as a lovesick puppy. His life has been too serious for far too long. He'd been fighting battles he shouldn't be fighting. You should never have to fight for the right to be yourself. Blaine has been doing that his whole life. But the Blaine of the past three weeks was a joy, not only to tease, but also just to watch.

He went out of his way to make sure he interacted with Kurt more than strictly necessary for persons who only had a few classes in common. And the shameless flirting between the two of them was bordering on ridiculous. The walking close together, the book bag carrying, the little smiles that they give each other that they think no one else sees. And if you confronted any one of them about it, they'd give you their version of 'What? I don't know what you're talking about.' all while trying to hide the world's widest smiles.

Even Cooper joined in on the teasing eventually, right after warning Blaine that he needed to be careful of course. Coop couldn't resist after catching Blaine staring at his phone with the biggest shit-eating grin known to mankind, for the umpteenth time.

It was all very cute to the point of sickening. Hunter just wanted to scream, 'GET TOGETHER ALREADY AND GIVE US ALL A BREAK!'

Not that he really minded; Blaine hanging around Kurt gave him an excuse to see Tina. It really helped that the best friends were usually in shouting distance of each other all the time. It also helped that this time he's not feeling loads of guilt for really liking her. She was very cozy with her boyfriend last school year. And though he was fucking jealous as hell of this dude who got to make her smile like that, he had been just content to see her smile. However, the guy moved back to Hong Kong over the summer (or so he overheard), which meant he might just have a shot right? Or are they doing the long distance thing? He must remember to ask Kurt after Bio class.

Good old Bio class. Hunter was sure if Blaine could switch classes this late in the game, he would. Case in point. They both take Biology. Right now Hunter was seated across from his lab partner Lucy, attempting to understand what they were supposed to be looking at. Bio was boring, but he needed to learn, for his sake as well as the people he cared about.

The thing though, is that Hunter ended up in a class with Kurt. When Blaine found this out, he pouted a little, but only when he thought no one was looking. However, he always forgets how well Hunter could read him. Hunter chuckled at his thoughts, almost shifting the slide they were observing through a microscope. After a deadly glare from Lucy and hurried apologies, Hunter looked over at Kurt. He had finished his lab, without the aid of a partner,  _I think that Artie kid is out sick,_  and was now happily conversing with their teacher. No doubt about some complicated shit or the other that Hunter would never get in a million years. Seriously, if there was a genius gene, then it skipped a generation, just like the jumper one is thought to do.

Then Hunter was struck with a bolt of brilliancy.

A couple of days before, Cooper let loose a cheer with great enthusiasm; he had finally cracked the last encrypted code on the chip. He watched Cooper go through the whole process of breaking the codes, each one more difficult than the last. Each one requiring the consumption of copious amounts of coffee, and total concentration. And then he had to watch Cooper do this ridiculous happy dance he had since forever, positively screaming "IRISH JIG!" as he attempted to move his feet accordingly. Forever dorky.

He had to give it up to Cooper though; his father protected the information well and he kicked through the codes in a lot less time than Hunter thought was possible. Just glancing at the endless series of numbers gave Hunter a headache. But Cooper owned the sequences like they were his prison bitches.

However, when he reached the actual information, it was yet another code; a genetic one this time. The whole concept was made up of biological terminology that was lost on all, except for the occasional one word recognition. Blaine took Cooper's place at the computer and they had all stared at the screen confusedly.

"Don't you both take Bio?" Cooper questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we know shit." Hunter had answered.

"I have to agree." Blaine spoke up. "I know the basics of genetics to know that we are looking at a strand of DNA, and the presence of mind to know that we have to know and type in the genetic sequence of this gene to get through. But that's as far as my knowledge goes."

"So you're saying we're screwed." Hunter stated.

"At least for now." Blaine replied.

But Hunter may have just inadvertently resolved their Bio based problems and Blaine's need to spend time with Kurt in one fell swoop. Kurt was excellent at Biology and sympathetic to their cause.

It was perfect.

Or was it?

Because being sympathetic to a jumper's plight doesn't necessarily mean you'd be okay with your pseudo-boyfriend and his inappropriate best friend actually being jumpers.

He'd have to speak with the guys after school. For now, he needed to get through this lab before Lucy kills him.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was Washington bound.

He knew it with every fiber in his being. After all, he was the son of a senator; it was pretty much expected. He was out spoken and passionate and never afraid to defend his cause. He was brilliant and strong minded, but also kind and compassionate. If it was one thing all his teachers (even those who couldn't stand him because he'd often take over their class and do a better job than they did) agreed on, was that this young man was going places. He would either end up with a seat in the house, or a seat on the official government board of scientists (GBOS). Either of which, was in Washington.

But it wasn't always like this. No it wasn't.

Before, Kurt Hummel wanted to be a Broadway star, just like the people he saw on stage when his mom and dad had taken him to see a show in Columbus. He wanted to sing and dance and try on costumes and make the people in the audience happy. So his mom started to teach him how to play piano, and ran through basic voice training with him. They practiced on the baby grand she owned that took up residence in their living room. And his dad enrolled him in a youngster's dance class that was held once a week. With the society they now lived in, forged by years and years of fighting to end discrimination against a person for their sexual orientation and/or gender identity, no one really batted an eyelash at his son in a pink tutu. He would drop him off every Saturday and pick him up two hours after.

Then one day while looking for his book of music scores, he came across one of his mom's magazines on the coffee table. And after a whole hour of looking through it, he decided he wanted to make pretty things for the gorgeous people in the magazines to wear. His dad was at a bit of a loss.

"Does this mean you don't want to do dance lessons anymore bud?" He asked quizzically.

"Of course not." Kurt scoffed. "I'm going to do both!" He decreed.

His mom chuckled at her precocious little one, and smiled wide as he talked about his dreams. Her smile then slid a little, as she thought how different the world could have been for him. If he was born with something her grandfather had, something she had. She glanced at her husband and found comfort in his knowing eyes. They would do anything to make their kid's dream come true.

And so, his parents encouraged both of his dreams. Between the piano lessons, the dance lessons and absorbing all he could at his mom's feet when she would sew; He was well on his way to being all he wanted to be. Or at least, as on his way as a seven year old could get.

Then at the tender age of eight years old, his mom was taken from him and he was too young to know exactly why. His father told him that she was taken to help the government with some research, because that's all he was told. Kurt was so proud that his mother would be chosen to help even if it meant being away from them. So he worked and worked and kept on working. He mastered the piano and honed his voice. And pretty soon he could not only make clothes for himself, but also for his dad, and any of his friends from his dance class and dollies that needed his services. All in the hopes that whenever his mom came home, she would be proud that he was still making strides to make his dreams come true. That she would be as proud of him as he was of her.

It wasn't to be though. After two years of no contact, a then ten-year-old Kurt and his now wiser father learned the truth of his mom's capture. After scouring for information, contacting the government medical department and endless red tape that pushed his father to the very limit of his patience; his dad had met with the brilliant scientist, Dr. Henry Clarington of the GBOS. Dr. Clarington told them, after going through his mom's medical records himself, that his mom was a carrier of the jumper gene, though it was latent.

But that wasn't all. They found out she was taken because she was a potential carrier of some other mutation. Mutation 2.0, the doctor had said. The government didn't take her, persons impersonating the government did. She was nowhere to be found in the system, she just fell off the grid; Kurt and his father were devastated. His father, now determined that this will not happen to anyone else if he could help it, began to involve himself heavily in the goings on of politics. Hell bent on trying to make a difference.

Kurt had never given up on his dance classes and his piano lessons. He had never given up on sewing and designing. He still strived to be the best at those, because his mom would want nothing less. But by then he had decided that these would be nothing but hobbies, things to keep him sane.

Because he was going to Washington.

No more sons should have to live their lives without their moms because of ignorance or some secret agenda. He was going to learn all he could about the teleporting gene mutation, all he could about the lesser-known mutation 2.0, all he could about the intricacies of the US justice and political system. He was going to do all he could, just like his father was doing.

Having a mindset didn't stop him from living. He knew his mom wouldn't have liked that either. And his friends wouldn't have let him for that matter. He met Tina, Mike, Santana and Brittany long before high school. They were all in his dance class, and were his closest friends. Friends who stuck by him through the loss of his mother, friends who encouraged him when he made the decision to make a difference, friends who set him up with guys because they were both budding couples and didn't want him to be a fifth wheel.

So when Mike set him up in freshman year with a fellow teammate from football, he obligingly went out on the date. And he had a great time. Dave was sweet and protective and the biggest joker ever. But by a couple months of going out they realized they had more of a friend dynamic than anything else. And so he gained another friend to goof with when the demands he put on himself got too hard. But then Dave met Chandler. And several bouts of heart eyes later, Kurt became the seventh wheel. He didn't mind really. His friends were happy and he liked that. He just had to wait a little longer to find his happiness.

Halfway through sophomore year he thought he did. Peter was handsome, but he was also bold, ambitious, and determined. Just like he was. However, on top of that Peter was brash, tactless and presumptuous. He thought he was entitled to everything, because his parents had a little money and he exuded self-importance. All things Kurt definitely was not. And Kurt was not one to put up with blatant douche baggery. He nipped that in the bud. They didn't even last three weeks.

Since then, Kurt had spent the rest of his sophomore year and the entirety of his junior one fending off Peter's attempts to give them one more shot. Not happening. His friends helped him out, Dave proved to be a very imposing figure when Peter was around. Always putting himself between his friends and the oncoming threat. Mike and Santana would flank him, and Peter would pass by with a glare to all of them.

But then, Mike's parents moved back to Hong Kong over the summer, and they all knew the reason for the move; Mike's younger brother was a jumper, and US laws were not being kind anymore. It was a blow of sadness to the group, Tina especially; as they had broken up, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again.

They all entered senior year nursing wounds. But now, three months in, Kurt was happier than a horny teenaged boy at the playboy mansion. Well a straight horny teenaged boy anyway. Happier than he'd thought he'd be at this stage in his life. He was resigned to waiting until he hit college to find any one even remotely decent to be with. And he owed it all to Blaine Carver. Yeah, John really doesn't fit him. Come to think of it, neither does Carver.

As a matter of fact, Kurt had the distinct feeling that Blaine may be hiding something. Something big. He can see it in all the times he's had to rush off with Hunter. Hunter, whom Kurt had known as Saun for the greater part of last year, but Blaine calls him Hunter. Another pet name sistuation, perhaps? They have a friendship like he's never seen before with people who just met each other a little over three months ago. He can see it in the way he avoids certain topics that come near to revealing anything about his past.

And though he wishes that Blaine would tell him. He understands that their, umm... uh,  _was it a relationship, they hadn't discussed it, let's just call it that for now..._ relationship is young; maybe he's just not ready yet. Heaven knows he wasn't ready yet to talk to Blaine about his mom. But that was all in good time. He's on his way to meet Blaine in the parking lot. They were going on their after school coffee date. He just needed to get his Bio book from his locker for his homework later.

Kurt retrieved the book and made to close the locker door when Peter came up behind him.

"Gah! Peter! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt exclaimed after being surprised.

"So sorry Kurt. Didn't mean to." He didn't look sorry at all. But Kurt didn't want to stay and hear anything he had to say. He turned his back on Peter and started walking off. Peter went around to head him off.

"Hey, hey. What's your hurry?" He crooned, a smirk evident on his face.

"I have somewhere to be." Kurt gritted out through his teeth.

"Where?" Peter's smirk immediately delved into a scowl. "Are you going to hang out with that transfer shrimp again? I've seen you and him, Kurt. He doesn't match you; he's trash! That's what you left me to be with?"

By the time Peter finished, his chest was moving heavily to bring his body air and he was worked up beyond calm. Kurt looked at him, almost bored. This is what Peter did every time Kurt even so much as spoke to another guy.

However, Peter was right in this instance.

He and Blaine were going out. And Kurt was well aware that Peter was watching him. He had to explain to Blaine why there was a guy lurking and glaring at them whenever they were in the Lima Bean. Blaine had taken it in stride and replied, "Well, anyone in their right minds would want to be with you," Kurt had blushed at this. Blaine continued though, "problem is, I really don't think this guy is in his right mind."

"He's harmless." Kurt had said. "Don't worry about him." Because none of what he did was Peter's business. None of it. It hadn't been Peter's business for over a year and a half now.

"Peter, get out of my way." Kurt firmly said.

"No. I will not let you continue to make he biggest mistake of your life." Peter stated maniacally. And he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and proceeded to push him back into a classroom door just behind them.

Kurt was shocked. Peter never put his hands on him. Never. May be because he didn't have the opportunity to, Kurt was always surrounded by people. But the point was, this behavior was unprecedented. And he didn't know how to handle it. Kurt struggled to keep Peter in his sights and to come up with a way to get out of this. But out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt saw movement; and then all was chaos.

"Blaine?"

The name was spoken in both relief and disbelief.

* * *

Blaine was hyper. Literally jumping off the walls. There was no use denying it. His last class took entirely too long to finish and he was excited. He was always excited when he was going to meet Kurt. Lately that's almost all the time.

He was also excited because he was gonna pop the question today.

He was gonna ask Kurt to be his boyfriend once and for all. They were already going on dates and they were already acting the parts. He cared for Kurt more than he thought he was capable of doing for anyone outside of those he considered family. And because he cared for Kurt, the things that were important to Kurt became important to him. He already felt this attachment to Kurt; why not ask for it to be official?

It was a nervous energy though.

What if Kurt said no? If that happened, he would have to question what the hell they were doing these last few weeks. Just dancing around each other? If he had to do that another week with Kurt, and not be able to run his finger from Kurt's temple to his neck, and marvel that his skin definitely was as soft as it looked, then he'd probably go crazy. Or explode. Or both!

And if he said yes, he had a whole other slew of worries to think about. Firstly, Kurt was Senator Hummel's son. And though Senator Hummel was on the right side of Washington, it wasn't good for anyone in Washington to know where a person with his description was.

Burt Hummel struck him as a man that would want to meet his kid's boyfriend.

Next, getting closer to Kurt meant having to tell him at some point that he was a jumper. And sooner rather than later when an accidental jump occurs, or Hunter jumps around the house when he was over. Though Kurt was an advocate for complete freedom of those with the mutation, he can't know how he would react to having a jumper boyfriend.

Then there is the hiding from the RAHTS and their frequency meters deal. They were not many in the state of Ohio, but that is quickly changing all across the nation. What would happen when there were too many to even exist here as a jumper? It already pains him to even think of not being where Kurt is.

Cooper had warned him when he shared his plans for today.

"So you do that, and then what B? How is your relationship gonna work if you have to hide apart of yourself? Because in a world where the most prevalent prejudice is against teleporters, you DO NOT just go up to someone, whether they are the most gorgeous boy you've ever seen or not, and say 'I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a jumper.'"

"But he's okay with jumpers." This was Blaine's only defense.

"Yeah, he's okay with jumpers in the abstract. But what will happen when he finds out you are one?" Cooper said. Blaine let out a sigh and Cooper continued.

"It all comes down to this, are you willing to risk our entire cover, basically our state of well being on the off chance that this guy accepts you, advocate or not?"

Blaine was silent. Cooper made sense and meant well. After all, it had only been three weeks, it's not like he can claim love.

But that's the thing. It's been three weeks, and he already feels so much. He feels for Kurt, right down to his bones, he feels that Kurt is worth it. So he nods his head. And he answers, "Yes, I really think... I really feel like I can trust him Cooper."

Cooper recalled his Nana telling him to trust Blaine, to trust his instincts. He'd always done that. And even though this goes against his better judgment, he'd do it now.

"I hope you know what you are doing squirt." He said. It was as good as any blessing.

And Blaine was off with a literal spring in his step. Which brought him to this point in time, his impending execution/deliverance; he has no clue which one it was yet. Or even which answer would bring about which outcome. He just knows that nothing will happen if he doesn't get out of this school fast.

He turned into the hallway leading outdoors and spotted a sight that must have been dragged from a nightmare of his.

Kurt.

Kurt in very real danger.

Kurt's beautiful face twisted in fright.

Kurt at the mercy of a fucking crazy person way down at the fucking end of this long ass corridor.

Blaine could always think logically in time of panic. He knew the only thing to do is jump at the moment. He knew it was the only way to get to Kurt on time. If he shouted after them, there's no telling what this psycho would do.

So he did just that.

Blaine disappeared from the end of the corridor and reappeared at the other end right at the side of the two struggling males.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt breathe his name a little incredulously, and he knew then that Kurt had seen him jump. Well, this wasn't the way he planned on telling him, but that's all trashed now.

Peter took his eyes off of Kurt for a second when he heard the name and spat with as much contempt as he could muster at that moment. "How the hell did you get here?" Then he loosened his hold on Kurt to attempt to shove Blaine back. Blaine anticipated the move and threw his two hands out to shove hard at Peter's body.

He could never in a million years fathom what happened next.

His hands started emitting this blinding blue light that somehow must have caused a blast of energy. Because the next thing he knew, Peter was almost at the other end of the corridor, laying flat out on his back, out cold.

He looked at Kurt, whose eyes were saucers and jaw was almost to the floor and he knew his expression must mirror that as well. He knew Kurt must be at a greater loss than he is, having to deal with the fact that he's a jumper as well, but what the fuck was up with his hands? And more importantly (he looked down at his still glowing hands), how the fuck does he turn this thing off?

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Chapter 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I spoke with Sare before this, of course. And she didn't want another cliffhanger like ending after that last one. But... I wouldn't say this was cliffhanger-esque, more like foreboding. Sorry hun, I'll make it up to you, and all of you out there as well.
> 
> Also every time I wrote "the doctor" in this chap I thought of Dr. Who. At the time that I wrote I hadn't watched an episode yet. But I took the time to do so and I have been missing a whole lot jeez. Glad I remedied that!! lol
> 
> So warnings. Curse words. Lots of Biological jargon {did it through all of high school and community college ;)}, in short, there is a lot of info coming your way, please tell me if this confuses you. Seriously just PM me and we'll chat if you read this and find yourself going, 'da fuq does she even mean by that?' m'kay? Please forgive the mistakes if there are any, I will fix them when I spot them, I promise.
> 
> I do not own glee and I do not own the movie Jumper either! On to the chapie!

"Whoa."  Blaine flipped his hands over, still astonished.

"You're a jumper." Kurt whispered.

"Whoa." Blaine says again, turning his hands and examining them. Shaking a little; because he did hear Kurt's hushed statement, and it did send a bolt of panic through him, but the knowledge that he just fired some sort of flaming energy through his hands was taking over his coherency.

This wasn't normal.

And though he wasn't ‘normal' to begin with, this was abnormal even for the already abnormal, if you could fathom that. 

Of course the flames, or whatever the hell they were, were now gone but that didn't seem to deter him. He had no idea how they came or how they went.

"You're a jumper." Kurt said clearer this time.

"Yeah, you said that already." Blaine replied, trying but failing to be nonchalant, pulling his hands to his side in an attempt to make himself look as non threatening as possible.

"You're a jumper... with freaky hand powers." Kurt stated bluntly now.

"Yeah, that's new, don't know what the hell that was." Blaine replied honestly. A little tense as he waited for what Kurt said to really register. This is it; he was going lose the best thing about his existence right now.

A silence fell over them as they stared into each other's eyes. Forgetting completely about the boy lying more than a couple feet away from them. Blaine trying to not chant ‘please don't freak out' aloud. Kurt trying to sort the different emotions running through him; realization, confusion and may be a little fear of the unknown. Because holy fuck, Blaine just blasted Peter away with stuff from his hands. As for the fact that Blaine was a jumper...

"I knew John didn't suit you. You might as well have said ‘Hi, my name is Fake Name McMade-this-up." Kurt smiled warmly.

Blaine was sure that if his face weren't frozen in shock, he'd be smiling too. And maybe a little squee would come out without his permission.

Kurt was smiling. Despite the fact that the guy he's going out with just jumped in front of him, and just emitted some strange energy from his hands.

Blaine felt his body moving without conscious thought as he enveloped Kurt in a crushing hug. Kurt chuckled, held him close and put his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. After relaxing a bit, letting the left over adrenaline drain out of him, Blaine both heard and felt Kurt whisper in his ear; "I understand, that you had to protect yourself, but I don't want you to ever think that I could dislike the person you are, the person you were meant to be."

Blaine's breath hitched as he took in Kurt's words. His whole life he'd been told he had to hide who he was. For his safety, because the world could not understand persons like him, the world could not accept him. But now, with Kurt in his arms, telling him that it was okay just to be him? He wanted to say; hey world, screw you. Kurt likes me anyway. I like me anyway. He couldn't stop a tear escaping even if he tried.

"Hey." Kurt eased from the embrace to look at Blaine's face. "Shh, no crying. It's fine. Everything is fine." Kurt said.

And Blaine had to marvel at how he was taking this. For all intents and purposes, the comforting should be the other way around. Blaine should be telling Kurt that everything was fine, and not to cry. And assuring Kurt that he wasn't dangerous and he'd never hurt him. Instead Kurt had his arms around him, hand coming up and down the length of his back in soothing strokes. All while Blaine was trying but failing to control the shake in his body, and the tears running down his cheeks.

Kurt came out of the embrace and wiped the wetness from Blaine's eyes. Then he opened the classroom door behind them. He ushered Blaine in with a flick of the lights. Blaine went and sat on top of the teacher's desk. Kurt pulled a chair in the front row up and sat in between his legs.

"So much for our coffee date." Blaine pointed out, his voice surprisingly steady.

"We could still make it, if you want to?" Kurt said, laying his head on Blaine's thigh innocently, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

And that just wasn't fair. How did Kurt expect Blaine to think when he looked at him like that? How could he expect a coherent answer other than the word "guh"? Blaine had to shake his head a little.

"No. We have to go to my house." He knows this is the right decision. Cooper has to know what's happened and it's the best place to go to try and find out what the hell was up with his hands. Plus he's not too keen on letting Kurt out of his sight too much now that he knows for sure that Peter is a danger.

"Why Mr. Carver, I'm not that kind of guy!" Kurt chuckled; though he did blush a little. It was only then that Blaine registered what his statement must have sounded like. "I mean," Kurt continued, "I didn't even get the chance to ask you to be my boyfriend, this is a whole lot of jumping the gun!" he joked.

Blaine smirked at him. "If it helps, I was gonna ask you today, on our coffee date." Kurt's smile was radiant. Blaine continued. "I was also gonna tell you about this. About me. But probably a little later down the line, after I've worked on ways to not make it seem so bad."

Kurt lifted his head to rest his chin on Blaine's thigh and look him right in the eye. "It isn't bad Blaine, it's you. It's something you had about as much control over as the color of your eyes. It isn't bad."

The only thought Blaine could register as he stared back at Kurt was how the hell he got so lucky, to even know a person like Kurt Hummel. A slow smile crept on Blaine's face.

"You wanna jump with me?" He asked.

Kurt's face was a little alarmed. "Umm... It doesn't... Does it hurt?" He hesitantly stuttered.

"My bro says it's fine." Blaine assured.

"What about my car?" Kurt questioned, the alarm seeping out of him through Blaine's assurance.

"I'll ask Hunter to come get it. He already drove mine home for me." Blaine answered, making the quick decision. He eased Kurt's head off his thigh and slid from the desk unto his feet. "Are the keys in there?"

"Yeah." Kurt said as he stood up from his seat and let out a breath. "What should I do?" He asked, unsure.

"Just hold unto me. You'll be fine." Blaine said. As Kurt stood in front of him, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he smirked. "I could get used to this." He breathed into Kurt's ear.

"Me too." Kurt replied with a smile. He rested his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and burrowed himself there.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"My last name is Anderson, not Carver."

"Blaine Anderson." The last name rung a bell with Kurt, he just couldn't place it right this minute. He filed that info away for later. He had to admit though, the name just sounded...right? Yeah, it suited Blaine. "See that's more like it. Who the hell came up with the fake names anyway? I mean I understand the need, but yeesh."

"That was entirely my brother's doing." Blaine chuckled.

"So I'm guessing his name isn't Peter."

"No it isn't." Blaine couldn't stop grinning.

"Well that's a relief. There's already a Peter around and as you could see, he's an asshole."

"Right you are." Blaine agreed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and took a moment to revel in how right he felt there. "Hold on tight." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

The two boys disappeared with the faintest pop.

 

* * *

"Where are your sons, Mr. Anderson?" A deep voice echoed around the enclosed room.

The man was in shadow, Brighton couldn't see him. He couldn't see anything but the white of the lights shining directly at him. He could only sense this man's overwhelming presence. But really, who were they trying to scare? He's been over this and over this all morning. He said it while hooked up to machines and while overwhelmed with truth serum in its gaseous form. That's something that was illegal to do, but they do it anyway. The gas is colorless and tasteless and virtually undetectable to any average human. But Brighton was no average human.

He knew this day was coming. He knew it the moment his young son jumped from his cradle to his mother's arms at 4mths, instead of crying or stretching to be held like a ‘normal' kid. He planned for it meticulously, with the help of his mother while she was still with them. Scheduled it out so that either he or his wife could truthfully say;

"I don't know."

Brutally honest and glad to be so.

"Curious thing, disappearing like that, isn't it? No trace at all. I wonder why that could be..."  The voice continued as the man started to pace. Brighton saw a sliver of naturally tanned skin from a hand.

"Yes, very curious." He replied dryly.

"You do know that we have ways of finding out whether or not you are telling the truth, don't you, Mr. Anderson?" The man tried his damndest to be conversational, but Brighton sensed the very real threat underneath.

"Oh yes. I'm well aware of that. You don't miss that kind of thing when you move in the circles that I do. And I'm pretty sure I was exposed to some of those methods earlier, was I not?" It was always good to remind these jerks that if they went too far, there will be repercussions. His parents didn't have that privilege when his father was taken. His mother however, made damn sure he did.

The man stopped moving for a long while. He had to tread softly with Brighton Anderson. He wasn't just another ignorant civilian.

The man then leaned forward. His face was cast in sharp relief then. He had fine silver hair dotted with brown, a strong jaw line and piercing brown, almost black eyes. He looked like he could be Middle East Asian.

"Oh this is just routine, Mr. Anderson. Surely you know this as well." The man said with a deceptively polite demeanor.

"I'm sure it is. Though I've never heard of any innocent being severely interrogated in this way." Brighton replied.

"Innocent." The man tried the word out on his tongue. "I'm not so sure of your so called innocence, Mr. Anderson." He revealed.

"Oh?" Brighton raised his eyebrow. "Can you prove that there is any discrepancy in what I have told you here today?" He questioned with a little smirk.

The man said nothing, he just observed Brighton curiously. After a couple of minutes he said "You're absolutely right, Mr. Anderson. You're free to go."

"Oh don't be silly, I was free to go from the moment I was asked to come here." Brighton couldn't help but sass. "I just wanted you people to know explicitly that neither I nor my wife has any information on our sons. Our youngest is 18, he can live his own life if he so chooses. And our eldest has been living on his own for a while now, so we definitely don't know what he gets up to. We do not know where our sons are. However, we are very glad that they seem to be nowhere near this facility and nowhere near you."

Brighton took his jacket from the back of the chair and shucked it on. "Good day to you, Mr.- I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Spektor." The man said. "Mr. Spektor."

"Yes well. I'm sure everything is in order, Mr. Spektor. I will be taking my leave now." Brighton started walking out.

"Of course." The man said. "I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Anderson."

Brighton froze for a millisecond at the statement and then continued to stalk out the doors.

The man, Spektor watched him walk out, his eyes lingering on the doors for awhile after Brighton Anderson exited. A short shuffling man came up beside him.

"I know what the tests say, but are we sure he knows nothing?" The shorter man grunted.

"I think he made sure he knew nothing." Spektor replied. "It won't be easy to find these boys; we knew that."

"Are you gonna tell Smythe that he was here?" The shorter man questioned.

"No. What Smythe doesn't know, won't hurt him... At least not yet." Spektor said with a smirk.

* * *

"So you think he could really help us with this code sequence? You're sure about that?" Cooper asked intrigued.

For the last hour Hunter had been telling Cooper about Kurt's prowess in the Bio lab and his idea to ask him to decode the sequence for them.

"I'm positive. The guy's a genius. And he's on our side, I mean; his dad is on our side. I've seen him argue our rights with teachers for over a year." Hunter stressed. 

"I know, Blaine tells me the same thing. I just hope it's so. Blaine was gonna ask him today." Cooper admitted.

"Finally!" Hunter exclaimed. "They were beginning to drive me nuts!" He chuckled. "I hope it went well." 

A second later with a familiar faint pop, Blaine appeared... with Kurt's arms and legs entwined around him, his breathing sharp and his eyes trying to look in every direction at once.

"Wow." Kurt breathed into the air.

"Well that certainly looks like it went well." Hunter commented dryly.

"I didn't think you were gonna tell him everything today Blaine. Are you crazy?" Cooper said, a bit agitated, a lot worried.

"I didn't have a choice." Blaine answered resignedly. He pulled Kurt's arms from around his neck and tried to get him to sit on the sofa and collect his bearings. Kurt smiled at him shakily.

"Wah? What do you mea- Okay explain." Cooper couldn't help but sputter.

Blaine launched into telling Cooper and Hunter exactly what went down in the school hallway; all while making coffee to help settle Kurt. The first time tag jumping is known to be disorienting; Kurt was still looking a little dazed. At the end of Blaine's story, Cooper looked thoroughly confused and Hunter's jaw hung so wide it was in danger of falling off.

"So what you're telling us is," Hunter was the first to recover, "Somehow, some form of energy got emitted from your hands and helped you knock another person out? Shit B, and I thought all I had to watch out for was your mean right hook."

"Yeah, that's seems like a good description." Blaine said as he handed Kurt his mug (they finally got some) of coffee. Kurt took the coffee gratefully; he seemed steadier, clearer.

"And he saw it all?" Cooper indicated to Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt who was quietly sipping the coffee and nodded his head.

"It was unavoidable."

"How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well."

"I knew it!" Hunter suddenly exclaimed, "I told you Coop!"

Cooper still looked a little skeptical. "Even with the freaky hand thing? Cause I'm your brother and even I am having trouble comprehending the freaky hand thing."

Blaine chuckled. "Trust me, I'm freaking out as much as you are. And he called it exactly that himself."

"Actually, I have a theory on that... I think." All eyes turned toward the couch at the sound of Kurt's voice. He looked a lot more alert, a lot more like himself. Like he'd get used to tag jumping in no time. Blaine smiled at the thought.

"It would involve telling you things I didn't think I'd tell you just yet, Blaine. But you've trusted me beyond anything I could ever dream of. And that should go both ways."

"Have I mentioned that I like this kid?" Cooper piped up.

"No you haven't." Blaine smirked at him, "But that's awesome to hear."

"He already has a theory, Cooper what did I tell you? He could definitely help us with the code!" Hunter's face was alighted with ‘I told you so!' glee.

"What code?" Kurt asked a bit puzzled.

Blaine walked over to take the mug from Kurt and sit down next to him.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just tell us what you need to. Whenever you're ready." He said to Kurt quietly.

Kurt took a deep breath and started talking about his Mom, and their loss, and the pain he and his Dad went through of not knowing where she went and how she was doing. Blaine took Kurt's hand in one of his and used his other to rub circles on his back in an effort to soothe. Kurt took another breath and went on. He talked about his father investigating, and speaking to government officials. And of when, after much digging, his father found the doctor.

"Dr. Clarington helped us a great deal and taught me everything that I've used to come up with this theory." 

At the name Clarington, Hunter let out a little gasp and Cooper's eyes widened. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand for his reassurance as much as Kurt's. Kurt went on, chalking up their reactions to the overall sadness of the story

"I think he would be our best bet at getting some sort of proper explanation. I haven't spoken to him in years though. I tried to get in touch a while back, but came up empty. The board is so corrupt these days that I hardly think a good soul like the doctor would stay on."

"You knew Dr. Clarington." It was a statement, Kurt had just said it. Hunter just thought saying it out loud would make it more real. Because this was unbelievable. 

"Yes. Wait, what do you mean ‘knew'?" Kurt's face fell into a bit of a panic and Blaine squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Dr. Clarington is dead." Hunter whispered. "He was killed in his house a couple years ago, because he wouldn't give his research to person or persons unknown. He... he was my father." The little spiel seemed to have taken a toll on Hunter and he sat down in the nearest chair.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Kurt said, he couldn't stop the tears trickling out. "He was a wonderful man. Brilliant." And it was the truth; sure, he didn't know the doctor all his life, but the short time he had known him, showed Kurt all he needed to know.

"I wish I could say its fine, but I'd be lying." Hunter sighed. He turned to Kurt. "I appreciate your sadness for what I went through... What I'm still going through... But you shouldn't be sorry for what you couldn't control, for what some fucker did to my family. What you can do is help us figure all this out. We don't have my dad anymore, but we have you. Please..." By the end, Hunter was all but whispering.

Kurt could see how earnest Hunter's plea was, the hope on Cooper's face and the complete trust on Blaine's. If he was ever planning on saying no, the faces alone would move him. Good thing he wasn't. "I'll help in any way I can." He said.

"Yes!" Hunter hissed as a smile of disbelief came over Cooper's face. Blaine lifted the back of Kurt's hand to his lips in a gesture that made Cooper feel like he shouldn't be in the room. Hunter looked like he wanted to go get the video camera more than anything else. Blaine only had eyes for Kurt.

"Thank you." He whispered into Kurt's fingers.

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Did you want me to get started now?"

"Do you want to? You've had quite the information overload in the past 3 hours." Blaine stated.

"I can do it, its fine." Kurt reassured. "I need to do it while this theory is still fresh in my head."

"What are you thinking exactly?" Hunter asked as he went over to the sofa, took Kurt's hands from Blaine and led him to the computer chair. Blaine chuckled and muttered something about having to watch his boyfriend around Hunter now. Cooper hung back a bit, mostly just to watch Hunter's ‘wonder boy' theory in action more than anything else.

"So I was bouncing some ideas around." Kurt was in his critical analysis mode. Blaine recognized it anytime Kurt picked up something to read. He always got this tiny furrow in the middle of his forehead. Just adorable. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Your father told me about this second mutation usually found in humans that already have the gene for jumping, latent or not." Kurt said. "He named it Mutation 2.0, because he didn't really know exactly what it did yet. The more I think about it, the more I'm leaning toward the conclusion that he did find out what it did, and that's the reason they came after him.

My mom was taken because she had both genes. The thing is, I think it is still rare among jumpers, even though jumpers are the only humans with the capacity to have it. I think Blaine has this gene, and that it's no longer latent."

The room was silent a Kurt's declaration. Hunter, who was trying to get the genetic code up on screen, stopped immediately. Cooper started intently at his brother, as if he could see the gene just by looking. Blaine just stared at Kurt. If Kurt was right, it was yet another thing screwy with him. Why wasn't Kurt running for the hills yet?

"Of course, it's only a theory." Kurt hastened to add as he felt the tension in the room. Then Hunter finally got the screen he wanted.

"There! See if you recognize this."

"I do." Kurt said immediately. "This is the double helix of Mutation 2.0."

"Speak the Queen's English Kurt. We are not all brilliant biologist." Hunter joked, but was completely serious.

"It's the sequence of the gene. It has a specific one, just like everything else in nature." Kurt responded.

"So you can put in the parts that are missing?" Cooper finally spoke up.

"Sure." Kurt said and started typing right away. Blaine drew his stool nearer to watch him work. Literally two minutes later the sequence was finished and a whole slew of information was now opened up for them.

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" Blaine said what he had been itching to say since he brought Kurt home. Hell, he's been itching to say it ever since the day he met Kurt. These turn of events just proved that he was right all along, Kurt is pretty damn amazing.

Kurt grinned at the screen and turned to smirk at Blaine. But the way Blaine was looking back cleared every snappy comeback out of his head. Every theory, every equation went through the window. He forgot where was and who he was with, because Blaine was looking at him like he hung the moon and every single star in the sky.

Everything ceased to be, except Blaine. Blaine's kind face and his sparkling eyes, and his quirky eyebrows and his full lips, which are incidentally, moving closer and closer towards Kurt's. His eyes closed instinctively, his breath hitched as he felt a feather light brush against his own lips. Then a more purposeful press which he immediately responded to. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, and his whole body tingled, just from the small contact with Blaine's lips. He opened his eyes when he felt the touch retreat, to see Blaine look just as dazed as he felt.

"Wow." Blaine breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Kurt whispered. He wasn't sure his voice was working properly at the moment.

"I think they've completely forgotten that we're here." Cooper stage whispered to Hunter.

"Good! That means they won't realize it when I set up the cam recorder; they're so cute!" Hunter whispered back.

Kurt chuckled at Hunter's statement as Blaine launched from his stool to playfully beat Hunter into submission. Cooper was laughing hysterically at Hunter's protests and Blaine's responses.

Kurt spun around towards the screen, still smiling so hard his face hurt, until he started reading the info on the screen. The more he read, the wider his eyes got, and the harder it was to believe. And that's saying something, given all he found out today.

"Blaine." He said. But they hardly heard him. The boys were still rough housing and Cooper was now the referee.

"Blaine!" Kurt called louder than before ensuring he was heard over the hubbub. Blaine stopped wrestling with Hunter immediately and looked over at the paler than normal face of Kurt. He felt the shift from joy to fear in Kurt's posture. Cooper and Hunter registered it as well.

"I think you should take a look at this." Kurt whispered. The house was so quiet though, that it sounded so much louder than the average whisper. Blaine hurried over to his recently vacated stool beside him. Cooper and Hunter huddled around the computer as well.

"This is you Blaine. These are your physical traits, at least at the age of sixteen they were." Kurt pointed to the information that clearly had Blaine's name on it. "These are your stats, your genetic information. See this sequence right here?" Kurt pointed to the strand of DNA, "According to the info, that's your DNA. And this section right here?" Kurt pointed to a part of the double helix. "That's Mutation 2.0."

Cooper's eyes were wide, and Hunter's face was troubled. Blaine was blankly staring at the computer screen.

"This section here," Kurt continued, "sorta proves my theory. The doctor thought that Mutation 2.0 gave the bearer of the active gene a range of extraordinary traits. Traits that could be used as weapons."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Kurt continued. "If the doctor is right, then you are the only person, at least in this generation of jumpers, for which the conditions in your body was right for the Mutation to become active."

Blaine's hands became tight fists. There were tremors running through Cooper and Hunter had to sit down because his knees were about to give out. They were all coming to one conclusion. And Kurt was about to say it out loud, making it real. Kurt gulped.

"If this is so..." Kurt whispered. It would mean that Dr. Clarington died to protect this information, to protect you Blaine. And that means, the people that killed him, are actually looking... for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think peeps, I'd appreciate the feedback greatly. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sare! Have I said I love you lately? :*
> 
> Okay warnings for this chapter... Umm I don't even know what to say, maybe very brief talk of torture near the end there. Trying my best to highlight what would be triggers. There should be cursing somewhere cause I'm me and this is an M rated fic. Also, I don't know how thoroughly I've combed for errors of the grammatical kind, bear with me. 
> 
> Don't own Glee; Don't own Jumper, I just play with them!
> 
> On to the chapie!

_"The people that killed him, are actually looking... for you..."_

It's 3am in the morning; Blaine was sure his clock was silently judging him with its steady stream of green light. He needed to sleep, every inch of his body knew this, yet he couldn't make himself relax, couldn't put his brain on mute for a couple hours. He sighed at his ceiling as he shifted to his side on his bed; Kurt's words sounded repeatedly in his head. Inciting more horror than he ever thought that sweet voice could. Setting in motion things that Blaine realized he wasn't privy to, until that moment.

They were looking for him.       

Whoever they were was a major point of their speculation. But the fact is; murderers were looking for him.

Murderers.

Dr. Henri Clarington was one of the most brilliant minds of their generation. Renowned, respected, revered. Yet he went missing so long and no one raised any alarm. Blaine's dad had thought he went into seclusion to continue his research. At least that's what he told Blaine these past couple of years. And apparently all his friends had thought that as well, because it has happened often since they've known the doctor. But seclusion for two years? Still, they couldn't have known, any of them, that such a thing could happen to such a prominent figure especially.

After the four of them played connect the dots, it wasn't a stretch to figure that the people who took Coop and Blaine's Grandpa and Kurt's mom could very well be the same persons who killed Hunter's father. They could very well be the same people searching out jumpers across the country right now to put in holding facilities. It was a little farfetched he must admit, as they were looking at generations of involvement. But somehow, speculations or no, it seemed so likely. Also, it seemed frightening to think of the power they wielded in order to carry out an operation spanning so long.

Blaine was glad Kurt was there speculating away with them for a number of reasons.

First of all, they couldn't have made any of these links without him or they would have done so before this. Second of all, Kurt was  _there_. He was there where he could see him and know that he was okay. With all the threats coming out the wood work he was going a bit frazzled at the edges, not to mention extremely reluctant to let Kurt go home that night; hesitant to let him go after he jumped with Kurt to the inside of Kurt's house. Happy that Kurt's dad was currently in Washington so they wouldn't have to be introduced to each other when Blaine was essentially scouting the man's home. Adamant on seeing everywhere so that he could jump there again with no problems concentrating the next time. In case of emergency...

Okay so Blaine knew he was being sort of paranoid, but can anyone really blame him?

He wasn't worrying so much about himself. Chances are, if these people came after him he could escape. And put up an amazing fight before the fact as well. He has been training since he knew how to swing. Conditioning, stealth, strength, focus. His Nana went all out in making sure both her grand children at least had the basics.

Hell, the place they live right now was outfitted with the type of gym necessary for training a jumper. He suspects it was his grandfather's once upon a time, though he pins the newer tech on Nana. Then in the months he and Cooper lived there, Cooper went a little crazy and upgraded down to the last bolt on the training room door.

So he wasn't completely helpless. Far from it. Probably very far if he took his new freaky hand thing into account (though he still doesn't know how the hell that worked). What Blaine was worrying about, were the ones he held dear. The ones who couldn't just jump to Timbuktu if they were in immediate danger. How would he protect them from the coming onslaught?

How could he prevent what happened to Dr. Clarington from happening ever again?

Guilt was plaguing Blaine's heart and mind like he never knew it could. He could barely look Hunter in the eyes, even after Hunter himself told him that none of this could possibly be his fault.

The fact of the matter was that Hunter lost his father, the world lost a brilliant mind, Kurt lost his mentor and him and Cooper lost a man that was like an uncle to them, because psychotic people were searching for him; for whatever reason.

It all boils down to him.

What bothered Blaine so much about this whole situation was the fact that Seb's dad had anything to do with any of this. For the past two years they had seen a dramatic about face in the mission statement of the RAHTS. It was understandable... And drastic, but knowing the man personally as he had for years of his childhood, drastic shouldn't surprise him. Still, was Seymour Smythe capable of taking out his own friend? And if the RAHTS were behind this, they didn't take his grandfather. They weren't even around at the time.

Something just didn't add up there.  

With no way to move forward, the theory of who is after Blaine rested there for a moment. They flagged the conversation as be on the lookout for anything that fits their assumptions.

Or anything that doesn't.

Basically look out for anything at all at this point.

 _"They may not know what they are looking for yet Blaine. I really don't know for certain. But I'm guessing with about 90% surety that this is the research they are after",_  Kurt had said after they had exhausted the topic as much as they could. But Blaine didn't know if he was just trying to appease him at the time. He had the sinking feeling that these persons knew exactly what they were looking for, or exactly who would be more accurate.

Blaine shifted again on his bed. His mind filled with so many scenarios that sleeping wasn't really an option. He heard a knock on his door and then it flew open before he could even say come in.

"We can hear you thinking from our own rooms B." Cooper stated handing Blaine a cup of warm milk. 

Hunter sipped from his own cup, sighed a little contentedly and then turned serious. "You need to sleep. We got school tomorrow. You need to be on top of your game so we can figure out what to do if that kid causes trouble."

Oh.

Yeah...

Peter. Yet another threat. Granted a small, annoying little shit of a threat, but a threat nonetheless.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said. His voice sounded so small to him after all the internal screaming he did.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hunter asked, confused.

Blaine's cheek lifted into a little half smile. "Kurt says he's got a plan."

* * *

Peter didn't know what the fuck was going on with his head.

He was sure he was talking to Kurt yesterday. Pretty sure as a matter of fact, but all he remembers is trying to make Kurt understand, a flash of weird blue light and then after what seemed like more than a little while, the sounds of hushed hurried voices. He could have sworn he saw the hobbit that hangs around Kurt as well. It was like he fucking appeared out of mid air... with... umm... Glowing hands???

Yep...

If it sounded bat shit crazy inside his head, imagine saying it out loud.

 All he really knows is that he woke up to find himself in a classroom, a huge bump on his head, alone in school after hours. And something just didn't add up. How did he get from the hall to the classroom? Where the hell was Kurt? Why did his head hurt like a bitch? What the fuck was that glowing light?

He looked up from his locker, and turned his eyes straight down the corridor. It was like he could sense when Kurt was near. That and the fact that Kurt was usually like clockwork in his movements. He watched Kurt step through the hallway, so sure of himself, full of the confidence and drive and the ambition he was so attracted to.

Peter knew Kurt was going places.

It was in his genes, in his blood. Kurt's father became a senator in spite of starting out as a lowly mechanic. And he passed that kind of determination on to his son. Kurt was either going to become something in politics, medicine, entertainment, or fashion. It didn't matter which avenue he took, Kurt would excel. And any one of those ways would grant Peter a successful powerful husband; He couldn't lose. Peter himself was on his way to something big, he just doesn't know what yet. And he figured if he snagged Kurt he wouldn't even have to think about doing anything. He just had to look pretty and be supportive. And boy did he look pretty; a trophy husband in every sense. Kurt would have come around eventually and nothing would have stood in his way.  Except for this stray Kurt decided to pick up. This stray with... unusual powers? He tried to think hard through his flashes of memory, but he could hear his mind scoff at the ridiculousness of it all; though he still doesn't know what to think yet.

What really did happen in that godforsaken hallway? Every time he tried to actually think about it, his head began to throb and spin and he felt dizzy, like he was tipsy or something.

Peter shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He continued to watch Kurt carefully and witnessed ‘the hobbit' coming out of a classroom to take Kurt's hand in his. Kurt's completely joyous smile at the action really hurt to look at. This little boy didn't deserve Kurt. He wasn't as beautiful, or strong, or charismatic as Peter. What the hell was Kurt even doing with him? The more Peter watched them, the more infuriated he became and the surer he was that the stray did do something... Something he'd like to keep a secret, Peter bets. He doesn't know what it was, but he knows how to bluff and he just got a brilliant idea to help him towards getting what he wants; which is, the hobbit out of the picture and Kurt back into his arms, right where he belongs. He smirked and marched over to the disgustingly happy couple.

"Hello Kurt... Hobbit." Peter was smirking as he said the name out loud.

Kurt imperceptibly held on a little tighter to Blaine. What the hell was Peter even doing? Poor guy doesn't know that Blaine could crush him with absolutely no effort on his part, hobbit or no.

"I think us three have some talking to do, I strongly suggest you both meet me in the court yard at lunch time, or else... I really won't be responsible for what I will tell people."

Peter's subtle threat hung in the air as he looked at the Hobbit's death stare. Oh yes definitely something to hide, something juicy. This will be fun.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, looked at Peter and smirked. Showtime.

"What exactly are we gonna talk about Peter?" Kurt said just a tad too loud.

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was mad. He trusts Kurt, no doubt. Fully. It scares him just how much he trusts in such a short while. When Kurt said he had a plan, he didn't even need to hear the length of it. But what was this?

Peter was a bit taken aback. He was sure he would have them with their proverbial tails between their legs. But no, he knows that look Kurt has in his eye. This was a challenge. One he didn't feel ready for. After all, he was just riding a bluff to see where it leads. What if he had seriously miscalculated? Then he looked at the stray's expression. Was that... Was it confusion? It looked like it. Maybe he should see where this goes. He turned back to Kurt.

"Are you sure you wanna do this here Kurt? Aren't you scared of what people might say about your little stray?"

"Listen, you little creep..." Blaine started, but Kurt squeezed his hand and gave him a look Peter couldn't quite decipher. Blaine quieted immediately and there was even a half smile on his face. Peter was starting to get really apprehensive. He did not like this.

"What about my stray Peter? The last time I checked, whatever I did was none of your damn business. Or anybody else's for that matter." Kurt said loudly, gathering growing attention from the students in the halls.

Peter's eyebrows almost hit his hairline. He knew Kurt could be snarky. He enjoyed watching him doing it as a matter of fact. But at no point, even post break up, had he ever thought the snark would be directed towards him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

* * *

Santana just managed to inch out of her class; the commotion had been too hard to ignore. Fuck. She was having a great day til now. She quickly sent out a mass text to the others and headed straight for the crowd gathering around Kurt and Peter.

She was tired of this Peter shit. Sick and tired.

This idiot needs to back the fuck off. Before she draws for the razor blades in her hair. Kurt was happier than any of them has seen him since his mom died. This Blaine guy was great for him, made him smile like nothing else did. This fool was not going to ruin that, not on her watch. She walked straight up behind Kurt and Blaine and got her scowl on.

Blaine looked over at her and smiled fully. This just got fun. He had to bear a grueling interrogation from Santana while David and Chandler stared him down the first time he met Kurt's friends. He understood that they were protective of their friend but now he understands why; this creep was psycho. After dealing with this, he'd be surprised if they weren't wary of the next person Kurt dated.

Peter zeroed in on the movement and shifted in the same spot nervously. If Santana was here, then the rest weren't far and Peter should have known a hallway confrontation was a fucking BAD IDEA. The bump on his head is screwing with his normally impeccable judgment.

"Oh come on Kurt, you know what I am talking about." He hears himself say.

Yep.

The bump on his head has taken over his brain to mouth filter, he's sure of it. Kurt's eyebrows went into a perfect arch and he knew he was in trouble.

"No I don't know what you are talking about, Peter." Kurt said his name in a simpering patronizing voice. "Why don't you enlighten me? Because contrary to popular belief, I do not read minds." Kurt slowly folded his arms.

Peter gulped and then began to sputter. He didn't know anything for sure. And he knows he can't make unfounded accusations; he had no evidence of anything, and Kurt would tear him apart for his lack of a case, though he seems to be managing it either way. He knows something is up though, he knows there is something there. He also knows Kurt Hummel, or thought he did. But he couldn't read him now and that scared him more than the threat of nuclear annihilation on a global scale. There was no bomb shelter for Kurt's words. And he couldn't just get his mouth to stop sputtering.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Kurt said over his sputtering. "Peter, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you intruding on my life." Kurt sighed. "I would've loved to have been able to talk with you and resolve things between us amicably, just appeal to your better nature. But that plan rested on the chance of you even having a better nature to begin with." Kurt's glare could be seen from Pluto.

"We couldn't work because you're a conniving twit and I'm so glad I found that out before anything could develop properly between us. So I'm very sorry you're hurt," Kurt said, not looking at all sorry, "and that it's apparently bothering you that we aren't together and that I've got someone new," Kurt reached back for Blaine's hand at this moment. The whole hallway of students was entranced by the mini lecture Peter was getting.

"But you cannot go around making ill-informed threats. Because Peter, that shit will get you more than a bump on the head. So drop the schemes you have in that thick skull of yours, now. I'm just trying to save you the trouble of looking like an idiot in front of tons of people. Kinda like the way you look now."

Peter's jaw was somewhere in the vicinity of the floor, or you know, half way to the earth's core. Kurt glanced around and saw that the whole gang was behind him. Hunter managed to look in awe, proud and slightly scared all at the same time. Santana had the smirk to end all smirks on her face while she hooked her pinkie with Brit who was looking at the scene with rapt interest. Tina's glare for Peter was so scathing that her eyes were slits on her face. Dave arms were crossed and he was staring daggers at the boy. Chandler had his arm resting on Dave's, ready to hold him back any second.

But the expression that had him the most was Blaine's. His face was calm. No strains at all. You'd think all was fine if it weren't for the intensity in his eyes. Kurt was about to look away when he saw a quick, barely there blue-white flash streak through Blaine's dark hazel eyes. He quickly schooled his face so that it showed no panic and hoped Peter didn't see that. Then he thought, even if Peter did, he could just convince him that he was actually going crazy. Never underestimate Kurt Hummel.

Kurt shifted to turn, Blaine's hand still in his and said "goodbye Peter." He walked away with his friends behind him, leaving Peter to pull up his jaw, which was surely half way to the other side of the world by now, surrounded by students gaping at the whole episode.

* * *

 Sebastian sat down with a sigh at his desk. This wasn't a good day. As a matter of fact, he doesn't think he's had a good day in two years, but this was worst than most. The truth is; Sebastian's worried, about everything.

When his father first wanted to continue the work his mom diligently did all her life, he was surprised. In awe to be exact. His father never deterred his mom from doing what she wanted, but he never expressed an interest in the work she did, other than to moan that he didn't know why she was so invested. He gave her all his resources, anything she needed to achieve her goals, she just had to ask and he would grant it. Sebastian knows that he only did it because it would make her happy, and he liked her happy. So naturally, he thought this was a result of his father knowing that continuing her work would've made his mom happy.

However, it didn't look or feel that way. What it looks is that his father was slowly turning his mom's work into something he didn't recognize. Into something she wouldn't recognize.

When his mom died, he was hurt. He's still hurt. He understands why his father would go off the damn deep end; if he knows nothing else, he knows that his father loves his mom. But this deep? This is an about face to all that his mom stood for. Regardless of the circumstances surrounding her death, she would not stand for this. He knows she wouldn't.

His mom was caring and loving, nurturing to a fault. She built these walls of safety for the mentally ill, especially the mentally ill and the supernaturally inclined. "Not everyone can be helped," She once told him, "but try to help everyone you can Sebby."

Sebastian sighed heavily. That particular memory has been hounding him since his father started this... this... the only word that fit was crusade. A crusade against jumpers. After the years his mom spent of her life trying to protect them. He couldn't explain it to himself. Couldn't understand why he had to leave all the people he's ever known. His best friends, people who were more like family than anything else. But now he thinks he does. Everyone would have questioned this direction. He bets his inheritance that they are questioning it now. Except his father doesn't have to hear it, since he cut them all off and forced him to do the same.

He wonders if Hunter and Blaine are still in California. He knows Blaine father is now a fixture in the media with a senator named Hummel, hard proof that he would have retained his inheritance. They were basically battling against what his father should be against as well, for all intents and purposes. But by some twisted way, his father looked to be spear heading the indignity.

This is what Sebastian couldn't comprehend. He understood that his father wasn't rational at first. No one expected that of him. He did expect the madness to end at some point though. It was not to be so. There were people coming in and out of headquarters than he doesn't know from Adam. And that bothered Sebastian, because he knew all of his mom's staff since he was knee high. Strange unsavory looking individuals that literally made his skin crawl.

There is this one particular guy who was always staring creepily at him. His brown, almost black eyes penetrating, like an x-ray machine. He was the one who made Sebastian's life hell today. He used to occasionally see him around. Here and there. The creep factor so high he wondered if he was the only one who saw it. But then today the creeper asked him questions. Questions about his childhood. Questions about his friends. Looking for... well he doesn't know what yet, but he sure as hell will find out. Then he was told by the creeper that his father expects him to answer openly and honestly. So what, did his father order this shake down of his son? And why the hell would they want to know about Blaine and Hunter? What have they got to do with anything? He hasn't seen his best friends in two years; all this did was remind him of that fact. He had no ways of contacting them and his father was watching his movements like a hawk to make sure there wasn't even an attempt.

What was his life? What had it turn into?  What had his father turned into? What had his mother's life's work tuned into? And the most important question of all; how exactly is he going to fix everything?

* * *

In a dark room, which existence is known by very few, deep brown, almost black eyes watch several monitors at once. One monitor was open to a young boy of 18 years sitting at his desk somewhere in the same building. Another was watching the young boy's father, who was in his study with a glass of bourbon and a heavy brow. One in the top right corner displayed five newcomers being led into the facility; maybe one of them will have what he needs. The bottom right feed showed a loop of an older man, with distinct eyebrows and notable curls, morphing into a younger 40 something version; a face that has been reoccurring in the media the last few months, which then morphs into a sketch of a face.

 The youngest face of the three, maybe with the same eyebrows and hair; they couldn't say for sure. Could that be the face they were looking for? How come there was no picture record of this kid? According to the records he has, the oldest had shown the potential, though further tests could not unlock the potential and the subject died under scrutiny. The younger did not exhibit any traits, which is customary for this gene. But what about the youngest; is he even a jumper? His guess is that the boy wouldn't have fled if he weren't; his guesses are always spot on.

Bottom left was dedicated to the tally of the amount of people the facility now housed and the top left had a vast map showing frequency meters across the country, and the charts outlining which cities are in line to be outfitted with the technology.

He was getting frustrated. For all the state of the art equipment in his possession, he still feels nowhere closer to his goal. So many variables he has to consider. So many dead ends that have to be examined with laser point precision, just to make absolutely sure that they were indeed, dead ends. So many potential needles in a warehouse full of bobby pins.

If that damn doctor had just handed over the research like a good pawn, his search would be less widespread, and the doctor would have died a quicker, less painful death. Though he enjoyed every minute of the torture, it didn't get him the information he was seeking. But no matter. He will get what he wants, even if he has to comb the whole country, the whole damn world, he will find it.

 

This is his destiny and he must fulfill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line of review maybe? Pretty please and thanks with goodies on top! Less than three!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Tell me what you think of the chapie! Forgive me for errors; if you spot some, PM me!
> 
> I do not own Glee; I do not own Jumper... I just mixed elements of the two and came up with this stuff.
> 
> On to the chapie.

"Criminals are criminals; whether they are jumpers or not is irrelevant."

Burt Hummel stood in front of dozens of cameras and scores of people mid speech about his stance on the Jumper bill. He commanded the attention of politicians and journalists alike, with his always present air of authority and lingering sense of mutual respect.

"It is unjust to classify group of people as a whole based on the actions of a few. Now, I do not deny that the technology developed by RAHTS is useful. It can certainly be used to house criminal jumpers, but not to enslave an entire set of people, lobbing the innocent with the guilty. That is not the just way; that is not what we should stand for. We should not be going around rounding up people's mothers, their fathers, their husbands and wives, their children, because of a trait they couldn't even control getting in the first place, because we do not understand this trait. That is no justification.

Have we not learned from our fore fathers mistakes? Have we learned nothing at all? Ostracizing a people because of something inherent, something genetically unique, something that makes them different from what society calls norm, never ever ends well. Are we going to let history repeat itself or are we going to learn from the wrong steps they took?

Which path are we going to take ladies and gentlemen? Which side of history will you be on? The side that promotes growth, integration and equality, or the side that chooses to be painfully unaware of the facts and therefore willingly participates in the wrong?

I can reassure you, with the utmost certainty, that I will not now, nor do I ever intend in the future, to stand on the wrong side of history. I will continue to speak for those who cannot speak for themselves. I will do this alone if I have to, but thankfully there are a number of people who agree with me. Together we can fight this absurdity, fight the injustice of being taken from your family, because believe it or not, these boundaries were being crossed long before holding facilities and frequency meters came into play.

Life should be lived; each man should be accountable for their lives. You cannot label a person as unworthy before they get to show their worth, you cannot label a person as bad before they get to show you good and you cannot take one experience with a person of a certain nature to judge all persons of that particular nature, good or bad.

All I ask is that you think critically, logically on the facts and issues, and not let someone do that for you. Weigh the pros and cons; put yourself in another person's shoes. Would you feel like you were being dealt with justly? This is a question we must ask ourselves relentlessly while making decisions. It will keep us honest; it will keep us human, which we all are in the end. No matter how different we think we are, our blood still runs red, we still breathe the same air, we communicate with each other, socialize with one another; we all need the same things to survive. We are human, every single last one of us."

* * *

The guys watched Burt Hummel take his seat on their TV screen, confident that he at least made a point from which debates could start, and they watched the speaker of the house take over. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding during his father's speech. It was the same speech they went over together two nights ago when his Dad was in Lima.

Blaine and Kurt had only realized that their fathers were working together for Jumper rights a day before Burt came. Kurt exclaimed that he knew the name 'Anderson' rung a bell, thinking about the first day Blaine told him his last name. Blaine had marveled over the coincidence. He realized immediately the danger it posed though. They would have to tell a fib about Blaine's name to Kurt's dad, at least for the time being, at least while the RAHTS was still interrogating people left and right. And so Cooper's ridiculous cover names came back into play, and if Kurt mistakenly calls him Blaine, they'd just tell the senator what they told Kurt's friends; Blaine is a pet name that people who are very fond of him uses. It was the best they could do, for now.

And so they did. The night before the senator went back to Washington, he and Kurt had 'Peter and John Carver' and 'Saun Green' over for dinner. Saun was a 'cousin' of course; Peter was guardian for both boys. When Burt heard the names he chuckled and said "See Kurt, not all Peters are douches."

For all intents and purposes the dinner went well and Blaine could see this amazing bond between Kurt and his father. A bond of love, acceptance and protection. He could see the kind of character that the senator had wasn't one made for TV, instead it was one as genuine as one could ever get. He should've expected nothing less from the man who raised Kurt. Blaine could see the passion in Burt's eyes whenever he spoke on any particular subject of his interest. Whether its human rights or football, it didn't matter; Burt Hummel was a force to be reckoned with. And truth be told, he would have been more intimidated if he didn't have Cooper and Hunter with him.

Right then though, he felt damn good that this was the man fighting for his right to just exist, that his Dad had chosen this man to throw his support behind, that if anyone one can get congress to change their minds, its Burt Hummel.

With his mind back in the present, he tightened his fingers around Kurt's and smiled at him.

"I think he nailed it." Blaine whispered.

"I think so too." Kurt replied.

"You really think it can make a difference?" Hunter asked from his seat, daring to hope a little.

"Only time will tell." Cooper piped up from his perch on the counter. "At this point in time we don't know, we can only hope. What I do know though is that you two," he pointed at Hunter and Blaine, "need to hit the training centre asap."

Blaine groaned as he got up to follow Hunter and Cooper to the dreaded room. It had been two weeks since his glowing hands debacle, two weeks since Kurt told him that he saw Blaine's eyes flash white-blue, and in those two weeks, he has not been able to replicate any of these feats. Cooper has been relentless in trying to help him activate whatever it is; they even enlisted Hunter, once he was done with his training material for the day of course, but to no avail. He would start to think that it didn't happen in the first place if he didn't have Kurt as a witness to both incidents. Regardless, he was two training sessions away from being convinced that it was all in their heads.

Kurt had not sat in on any of the training sessions yet, but that was not by design. For the last two weeks, Kurt's father has been home from Washington and Kurt had been helping with anything he could, including the big speech. Kurt was just happy to have his Dad home. He knows that someone has to do the job of being an advocate for what should be basic human rights. And who better to do that than Burt Hummel? But he really misses him when he's not home and was nothing short of thrilled to spend some time with him.

So they had to be apart for most of the time and that should've been no biggie right?

Except it was. Kurt could not explain it. He didn't understand. And the fact that there was something that Kurt didn't understand should alarm anyone. It's normal to miss the person you lo- uh- really like-  _jeez! Yes it's definitely like, because the alternative is just CRAZY-_  whenever you were away from them. It's a normal teenage condition, hell it was a normal human condition. But was it normal to feel something akin to a physical ache? Like a throbbing pain in the region of his heart? A throbbing pain that's sharp and relentless every minute Blaine was not in his sight? What was going on with him? He needs sometime to explore that. He knows that the young and in lo- like-  _yes like, all consuming like_ \- side of him just wants to be with his boyfriend as much as possible. However, the scientific side of him was really intrigued to find out if it was just normal teenage angst, or something more.

He was also intrigued about what Blaine and Hunter actually do to train. So he got up and tried to follow suit, but then Blaine turned around and held his hand firmly.

"There is a room that overlooks the training centre; it has a layer of plexi glass protection, do you want to go there?" Blaine rushed out. As if rushing the question would make Kurt agree to his proposal.

"Why?" Kurt looked puzzled as he asked. "Everyone will be down here, won't they?"

"Yeah, I... I just don't want you getting hurt." Blaine said sheepishly, "It can get a little intense."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Kurt reassured as he squeezed Blaine's hand and brushed his lips across Blaine's cheek.

Blaine admitted defeat before he even attempted to try and sway Kurt into staying behind sturdy plastic. He's learnt that it's almost impossible to convince Kurt of something without a sound and valid argument. And even then, that person had a great task before them.

And then, the coup de grace; the touch of Kurt's lips, in whatever capacity, felt like it set literal fire to his skin. This fire never felt harmful, but it was all consuming. It left him with warm fuzzy feelings he couldn't really give a name to, made all the nerves in his body stand up and take notice.

Well at least he tried.

And now, on with fully embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend. Blaine sighed. What even was his life right now?

"Come on." Kurt said. He tugged Blaine in the direction Cooper and Hunter went and gasped as the room opened up in front of him.

To a person not used to certain levels of extraordinary, the training centre might double as a torture chamber, an enormous, sophisticated, intimidating, fully outfitted torture chamber.

He could easily spot the room Blaine wanted him to stay in; it looked like a laboratory slash control room containing some interesting technology he'd really love to check out when his mind wasn't going a mile a minute. Then a large portion of the room was just dedicated to physical conditioning. It was like a state of the art gym full of machines, some of which Kurt recognized, but some he couldn't even fathom the use for yet.

And that was all good and dandy.

Except, another part had a padded room with glass walls; Lord knows what that's used for. Another part had certain technologic devices Kurt couldn't explain; this was the section that screamed torture. Every device looked like it was created to test the very limits of human tolerance to pain, discomfort and extremes. Kurt flinched when his eyes landed on some manacles with chains trailing them to a machine he knows not the use of, but he could damn well imagine the use of. Behind that there was a steel door. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what was behind that. Another chamber? A panic room? Who the fuck built this damn place!?

The last section was a wide open space that may be used for sparring, Kurt presumed. Steel walls surrounded it and a Teflon-like material was used for carpeting. There were imposing punching bags and a whole ring in the corner of that section. It was there that they found Hunter and Cooper talking with each other. As Kurt took in everything around him, the crazy thought that he just may be in "The Room of Requirement" flashed through his mind, the place was that unreal. He dragged Blaine over to Cooper by their still attached hands as both boys looked towards them.

"Ready to try again?" Cooper asked Blaine. Blaine didn't look too keen on trying anything again though. As a matter of fact, Blaine didn't look too keen on even letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Maybe it was a fluke. It hasn't shown up once, not even once since that day." Blaine pointed out.

"Well, it kinda did, in your eyes that day in the hallway." Kurt offered. And Blaine has to remember that Kurt wasn't here for the last two weeks when he struggled so hard hoping to see just a damn spark.

"I know, but we haven't seen anything since then. And it's been brutal between having to (he made quotation marks with his fingers) 'try to find the source of the power through meditation'", Cooper rolled his eyes, which pretty much confirmed that the quote was from him, "to having these jerks fling me around and being forbidden to use anything but this mysterious power to retaliate."

By the time Blaine was done talking, he was panting a little. Anyone could see this was frustrating him. It startled Kurt a bit, but for much more worrying reasons. Not only could he see Blaine's frustration, he could also feel it. He could feel his hair standing on end and a bout of uneasy wariness that did not belong to him. Kurt frowned in contemplation.

_What in the world?_

He stared at Blaine, who looked a bit harrowed, and decided that he would think about what this meant later. Right now, Blaine needed him. Kurt looked at their joint hands and used them to pull Blaine to him. He put his lips right at Blaine's temple and immediately felt Blaine relax. He whispered, "Try one more time. For me?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh then. He could feel the tension that has been in his body every single time he's entered this room drain right out of him. He also acknowledged to himself that Kurt could very well get him to agree to anything with the question "for me?".

Yeah.

He was so far gone, so fucking quickly.

Kurt released him and stepped aside as much as he could allow himself without being too far out of reach. He watched as Blaine went through meditation. He watched him go through a round of Tai Chi. He winced as Blaine sparred with Hunter and Cooper alternately and as Blaine, not finding the power they all knew was there, resorted to his good old fashioned combat skills, which were pretty superb by the way.

Through all of his observance, Kurt realized something; something that may be the missing piece of the 'what the fuck makes Blaine's power tick?' puzzle. In the two instances that Blaine's power showed itself, Kurt was in danger of some sort. The first was Peter putting his hands on Kurt; the second was Peter threatening their well being together. The only common denominators for both times were Peter and Kurt. And since Kurt can't fathom a world where Blaine gave two shits about Peter, it made him really think. Both times, he was under some kind of threat. What if that's the link? What if someone Blaine lo- umm- cares for has to be put in some sort of harm for it to show up? The only way he could think to test it is to may be pretend he was in danger and see if that works. But, Kurt realized, there is a marked difference between fake danger and 'holy fucking shit, this is real!', and how would he fake one but make it appear real?

He found the answer almost immediately when he watched Hunter disappear from a kick of Blaine's that would've landed right in his stomach and put him out of commission for at least a few minutes. He's not sure how he'll get the message to Hunter, without getting the message to Hunter, but the other jumper was his best bet. Hunter appeared behind Blaine, but of course Blaine was ready for him, and flipped him over his head unto the mat.

"Damn it Blaine, try to use the thing!" Hunter said exasperatingly, rubbing his back.

"I'm trying," Blaine gritted through his teeth, "in the mean time I'm not letting you kick my ass. I got bruises where there should never be bruises the last time I failed to defend myself."

"Stop." Kurt said before Hunter could rebut, which he fully looked like he was about to do. "I just realized something."

There was a marked silence after Kurt's statement. The guys have long since learned to heed Kurt's 'I just realized something' declarations, because they usually mean 'I've figured everything out, bitches!' Kurt even had a face to go with the sentence that they fully recognize, but one which Kurt will deny ever making til his dying day. And maybe even after that. Regardless, they all ceased what they were doing to listen.

"I think I know what's wrong." He stated. He began to rehash his theory; how in every case he was in some sort of danger, how the other variable would be Peter but it's less likely that Peter might be the trigger and more likely that he was just the danger at that time. "Given that," Kurt tentatively said, "I think you should put me in some sort of danger and see if it would trigger your weapon response."

Blaine immediately started panicking. Kurt's name should never even be in the same sentence as danger unless the words 'out of' separate them and the word 'Keep' precedes Kurt's name. Kurt flinched as he felt a jolt of panic in his chest that wasn't there before. There was no build up, no warning, just full blown panic.

"This is crazy." Blaine stated emphatically. At that moment he knew where the panic was coming from, he just didn't know how it was happening.

"Wait, he might be onto something here." Hunter said after talking in Kurt's explanation. "First of all, it's a thing we haven't tried and we are running out of things to try. Secondly, you know as well as I do that we'd be fools not to trust Kurt's judgment. Also," Hunter turned to Kurt, "He knows the danger, don't you Kurt? We do not play fight in our training, because our opponents sure as hell won't be playing with us. Agreed?"

Kurt nodded his head and said, "Agreed."

"Oh come on we can't just use Kurt as bait!" Blaine said incredulously. "Coop, back me up here." Blaine expected to hear his outcry echoed back to him from his older brother. The silence he heard instead sent his panicking into overdrive.

"I do agree B, but this is his choice; I can't negate that." Cooper said as he nodded to Hunter.

Blaine sputtered a bit in disbelief while Kurt walked to the midpoint between him and a wall with Hunter on the other side. As Hunter began to circle around he shared a look with Kurt that Blaine's brain just couldn't decipher at the moment, with all the plans of ways to keep Kurt as safe as possible running through his head.

"Hunter, I'm warning you..." Blaine gritted through his teeth. Hunter just smirked dangerously and continued to try and get past Blaine towards Kurt. At this point even Kurt was unsure about whether or not Hunter was still pretending.

"Hunter... Stay the fuck away from him." The sentence sounded like it was ripped from Blaine in the most violent way.

"No can do." Hunter sneered as he moved closer to a petrified Kurt. "If this is how it's gotta be then fine. If you don't want him hurt, do something about it. He volunteered; he knows the risks."

Blaine was livid. His eyes started flashing blue-white the minute Hunter started moving toward Kurt. His fists were clenched and he was completely unaware of the electricity cackling around them. Hunter saw though, clear as day. And the way Cooper's eyebrows just hit his hairline indicated that he saw too. Hunter didn't give away the fact that Blaine's powers were finally showing, (which was a good thing, because Blaine was focused solely on him) he just smirked evilly and vanished from his spot.

There was a split second where Kurt looked to where Blaine was, or where Blaine was supposed to be, was more accurate. Kurt didn't even hear him jump, not even the faint signature pop he has come to associate with Blaine's appearing/disappearing acts. In the next millisecond Blaine was in front of him, arms outstretched towards Hunter, who has also appeared in front of him. Except, Blaine hands were surrounded by incandescent bluish-white energy. The next thing he knew, Hunter was 50 feet away sprawled on his back in the vast training room.

Blaine's eyes where no longer flashing; instead the light from them had become constant blue-white beacons in the training room and he was panting like he'd run 200 miles. Adrenaline rushed through his body, along with a rush of... something... something he couldn't describe... It was like a force that pumped alongside his blood, flooding through every channel in his body and back, following the cycle. He looked down at his hands that were still surrounded by this mysterious power, he could feel it surging and growing throughout him. It felt distinctly freeing and incredibly powerful; like a better, faster, stronger version of himself... with wickedly cool fire power? Or was it electricity? A mixture of both? These crackling threads were definitely new right? He felt his panic for Kurt's safety replaced by a dangerous calm. One that infuses the confidence he has in his ability to protect. One that assures him clarity to make strategic decisions, in order to protect. One that made his body instinctively aware of various tools he had in his arsenal to make him defensively and offensively a fucking nightmare.

"Ow." Hunter stated dryly from the flat of his back across the room, and it snapped Blaine out of his musings. "You didn't have to hit so hard you douche, I wouldn't even think about hurting Kurt for real!"

"Well I didn't know that did I?" Blaine retorted angrily. The lights started to flicker and a bulb at the far right end of the training area popped. Blaine's eyes were still glowing, his hands still surrounded by light and tendrils of electrical power.

Kurt reached out from behind Blaine to touch his shoulder; a surge of energy flowed through his finger tips as he made contact. Twin gasps echoed from the couple. Blaine still had his eyes firmly on what he perceived as danger, even though Hunter was still on his back. He lifted one of his hands and placed it on his shoulder over Kurt's. A warm sensation flowed from his hand to Kurt's and back to his; just ebbing and flowing.

"Have you got an explanation for this, smarty pants?" Blaine jibed, but with no real heat behind his words. It was undoubtedly scary having things happen to you that you can't identify with. And as his fear for Kurt's safety was ebbing, the fear of 'just what the fucking hell is wrong with me?' kicked in.

Kurt felt light and warm as energy flowed in and out of him. He felt like a conduit for Blaine's enormous energy. Like Blaine's body can't handle it all on its own, so it filters some to him and drags what it filtered back when it can cope. He chuckled at the pleasant feeling, and at the pet name Blaine had adapted for him.

"I'm not positive yet," Kurt began, but Cooper interrupted him.

"Which means he's got about 75% of this figured out and he needs to be at least 90% sure before he tells us anything."

Apparently, they all have gotten fluent in Kurtian.

Kurt's face pulled into a smile at the accurate description. "Cooper, is all the code sequence information on the monitor in the control room?"

Cooper smirked. "Of course it is; ready and waiting for you. With extra features tailor made for your genius-ness, it's essentially your space; I've been a busy bee."

"Great!" Kurt said happily. He lifted his hand out of the cocoon of Blaine's hand and shoulder. The loss of contact was jarring for them both. Kurt could feel the residual thrum Blaine's energy left inside him. At the same time they could see the energy around Blaine's hands dissipate, the crackling electricity died down and his hands were changing from distinctly blinding bluish-white to the tan-olive tone it usually is. His eyes were the last to dim from incandescent blue-white to the clear bright hazel-green miracle Kurt adored.

"Whoa." Hunter whispered.

"That's what I said the first time." Blaine agreed, flipping his hands over.

"That's some serious fire power squirt." Cooper said in awe. He then turned to Kurt and asked, "Is this what Dr. C meant by 'weapons'?

Blaine felt that this just may be it; he had certainly felt like a weapon with all the energy that was flowing through him at the time, with the awareness he had of every inch of his body and what he could possibly use them for.

Kurt continued to study Blaine's appearance. He was pretty sure this was exactly what the doctor meant, but there were things he needed to get to the bottom of before voicing all his opinions. He needed to prove them to be as close to absolute fact as he can get them. He walked towards the control room with unwavering determination.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure yet, but you can bet your last breath of air that I'm going to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a line about what you thought! Til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapie. 
> 
> I don't own Glee. I don't own Jumper. Though I do combine the two to my heart's content.

_Dec.10, Log 10_

_Something is not right, but I've known that for a while._

_I've always gone with my instincts, have always trusted them. They have not steered me wrong yet. And for that I am truly grateful._

_I was right in my decision to watch my father, and again in my decision to not trust these strangers. I was right to find out as much as I can, as discreetly as I can. I was right to make a written record of all the things I thought were strange._

_And now, the so called director requests my presence._

_But my instincts are telling me to get the fuck as far away as I possibly can from these people, these intruders who have made a mockery of my mother's work._

_The ideal person to go to would be my father. But I haven't seen his him in days; it is most troubling and I fear the worst. I can't let myself think on it too hard, because I know that what I will find will be heartbreaking. I know because he taught me to read the signs. I know because I realized the steps he took to protect me. I know. And now I just need to take my shit and run, run fast and far and never look back._

_It's time to get the hell out of dodge..._

**10 days earlier**

Sebastian was terribly apprehensive now. The problem was that he didn't know exactly what to do with that. He barely raised an eyebrow when his Dad suggested they get a tutor instead of him going to the high school he had been going to the past two years. He actually saw that coming with all the media coverage the organization has been getting and thought the reason seemed valid enough.

But lately, he's wondering if that was the real reason or a cover; because he was astutely aware of being watched closely, wherever he went. The organization seemed to always be a frenzy of activity lately. And those that get overwhelmed will miss certain indications of a subtle change; one that you can only detect if you've been around the organization for a long time.

Is all one's life a long enough time?

It sure as hell seems to be, because Sebastian can spot the nuances; the security cameras in the rooms of administrators, auxiliary workers and the medical team were very new... and very troubling. If the team is being watched then he is definitely being watched, of this he had no doubt. He now had to tread even more lightly than he was already. He doesn't even know if that's possible. He spread out his biology textbook and tugged the note book towards the edge if his desk.

_Dec.1, Log 1_

_I've decided to make space in my Biology notebook to log everything that's been going on around here. This way it looks like I am studying should anyone happen to see me with a book._

_It is dangerous to speak to anyone, to appear suspicious in anyway. And I fear they would tell me I'm paranoid and then relay what they think is innocent news to the wrong people._

_There are too many wrong people in this place I call home. Well use to; not anymore, it doesn't feel like home anymore. Not how it felt with Mom here._

_With Mom, this place was warm and welcoming. I had friends in every department and as a result, I had free reign to wander anywhere throughout the facility._

_Now there are literally signs about 'authorized entry', scanners that had to approve your passage by cards and finger prints._

_I suppose I could chalk it up to precaution after what happened to Mom._

_However, I actually have a logically inclined brain that won't allow me to accept shit blindly. It's not like Mom was in an area restricted to her when it happened; in fact, no area would be restricted to her as she was the fucking founder. Therefore this protection spiel these strangers were sprouting was complete and utter bullshit._

_God, I've wanted to say that for weeks. Maybe writing is a good idea._

Sebastian closed the notebook along with the textbook and tucked them into his bag, feeling a tad bit better that he wasn't completely internalizing everything anymore.

_Dec.7, Log 7_

_My father has become more reclusive lately, no media appearances, no enormous smile on his face, none of the easy confidence that is his trademark. His appearance is wary, he seems fidgety, and his pupils often look dilated. Drastically unlike the man I have known all my life. He keeps saying nonsensical things and there is almost always a drink in his hand. I don't know if talking to him would even get a logical reaction._

_It hadn't been this bad since we lost Mom._

_However, I do know one thing. Every now and then it's like he gets this bit of sanity, and he looks right at me, eyes clear and sharp and says, "remember the battle of the Somme; never forget."_

_Now this... This, I understand perfectly. See, my parents were both history buffs. My Mom was more in love with the legacies left behind, the beauty, the art, the architecture... I know a shit ton on Ancient Egypt because my mom was fascinated. My Dad though... He was more of a history of war patron; a man of tactic and battle strategy. "Learn everything you can from the logistics of historical war, emulate victories, learn from defeats." This line was preached to me daily. Along with continued praises sung to the Spartan Warrior way of life._

Sebastian chuckled while he got lost in the memory; his pen hovered over the page. His father couldn't sing for shit, but there was no better way to describe it. He continued on to his point.

_The Battle of the Somme was a particular bloody battle of the First World War. The British premiered the tank to the battle field. The tank went on to be iconic as well as deadly from then on. It was the ace up the sleeve of the allied forces._

" _Always have an ace up your sleeve, a back-up plan to back up your back-up plan."_

_I hear you Dad._

_I understand._

Sebastian slammed his book shut.

It's been days since his tutor came. Days since he was even let through the front door for his daily run around the compound. Days since he last saw the sun. Apparently the whole compound is on lockdown. But that bit of info was bullshit. He saw people coming and going every day. What they really meant was that the compound was on lockdown for him.

He didn't like this. Not one bit. It felt like too much like a prison; a maximum security prison. Complete with armed guards and impossibly high fences; all of which were new additions.

He was worried sick about his Dad and the tumbler that seemed permanently glued to his hand. Incidentally, said tumbler seemed to be rigged with a HP-esque refilling charm, because it's never empty.

The thing that really gets him is his Dad's favourite battle reference. If he's telling Sebastian to remember the Somme, then things are worse than Sebastian even thought they were; far worse.

That night Sebastian Smythe began to discreetly stow pertinent objects away into a duffle bag under his desk.

The next day he went in search of his father. The battle of the Somme, to his family, meant either a full scale battening down of the proverbial hatches, or an all out retreat to parts unknown to the enemy. Sebastian knows what he thinks it means this time, but he needs to be absolutely sure.

The minute he stepped into his father's study, he knew something was wrong. His dad spends more time in this room than anywhere else on the property, however this room looked like no one's been in it for at least a week. A look at the bedroom reveals that his father either perfected bed making (which would be impossible, because his mom gave up on teaching him) or he hadn't slept in his bed for days.

His father was missing.

Definitely retreat then.

Though Sebastian can hardly imagine a retreat without his father, it's looking more and more like he will have to. And more disturbingly, it's looking more and more like his father knew this; way in advance. Like his father prepared for this. An ace up his sleeve.

"Remember the Battle of the Somme; never forget." Sebastian repeated. He went to his father's desk safe and tried the combination "07011916". The click the safe made caused him to sigh in relief. July 1, 1916 was the start of the game changing battle; he was suddenly very happy he had been listening to his father.

He emptied the contents of the safe in a bag. Bonds, cash, fraudulent papers; you name it, his father had it stashed away for the three of them. This was his father's ace; a means to run for a while or even disappear completely for his family, a way to survive in case the world was turning to shit.

It was safe to say that Sebastian's world had turned to shit.

He tucked the bag under his coat. He was very mindful of his position at all times; he reasoned that if they had cameras on him, then they damn sure had cameras on his father. He plugged in a jump drive and logged on to his father's desktop. He scrolled through until he found the info he was looking for. He saved all the files on the drive, then retrieved it and stowed it away. He stood up from his father's chair and exited the room.

* * *

The lowly watch agent observing the camera feeds on his 5 hour shift didn't think it strange that the boy entered his father's quarters. And his sole job description was to report anything suspicious to Director Spektor. Usually the man himself would be in there, breathing down the agent's back and looking down his nose at the camera feeds. It made the agent antsy. If they wanted to scour the feeds themselves, then why was he here? He didn't question that for long. A job was a job; his family had to eat and the kid didn't look suspicious. However if he didn't report this and it's seen later it would be on his ass. He jotted down a note of it and went on with his daily routine.

* * *

_Dec.10, Log 10_

_... It was time to get the hell out of dodge._

_No way in fuck am I gonna be in a room alone with this man._

_This is it._

_Later._

Sebastian stuffed the book in his rucksack, his duffle place right by his bathroom door. It was one of the only blind spots in his room. He has been utilizing it as discreetly as possible since the day he discovered exactly where the cameras were positioned. He needed to get as far away from Washington as he possibly can. He needs to find a place where the director's reach isn't that strong. And according to the info he's been steadily collecting, that place would be Ohio. Senator Burt Hummel's state.

Right now that is the only reason the state hadn't been completely taken over frequency meters and genome checks in schools. And the reasons he is guessing that Burt Hummel is still alive are that he's under Anderson protection and if he were to die, the first suspect would be someone from this organization, or that he may be an asset to these impostors for some other reason he couldn't fathom.

All he knows is that the files on his drive tells a foreboding story. One of infiltration and subtle takeovers by a group called The Sector. He has no doubt that's what happened to his Mom's pride and joy. The bastards took advantage of his father's vulnerability, his want for some kind of justice for his wife, while never intending to help at all.

As Sebastian thinks about this, he knows his father is gone.

His stomach lurches and his heart ache at the thought.

He was alone.

And this fucker wants to finish him off too? No fucking way.

He took the duffle in one hand and put the rucksack on his back. Then he went through his bathroom to the window right over the toilet and peeked out. It was a bit of a drop, and there were guards walking along the perimeters of the compound. He dropped the duffle first and then jumped after, aiming to cushion his fall on the bag. And, you know, hopefully not break his damn ankle.

The duffle did take away some of the shock, though it still hurt like a bitch. He stealthily rolled to his side as an armed guard trekked by the bushes he landed in. When the guard was gone, Sebastian made a sprint for the fence toward the opening he'd made earlier. Precise and discreet; He'd been busy. He dragged himself through it; ignoring the scrapes he got as a result, and ran pell-mell toward the city.

After about a mile he used his cell phone for what most certainly will be the last time to get a cab to take him to the train station. He then dismantled the phone piece by piece and scattered them by the side of the road. The pickup point he described to the cab company was five minutes away from he where he was, if he ran fast enough. Luckily, his body was used to running.

Sebastian took off without looking back.

* * *

"Are you going to do nothing about this breech? He's going to get away." The short shuffling man was incensed.

"Patience, Higgins. I would be nowhere if I weren't a patient man. Let him go. He's of no use to me here." Spector replied in calming tones.

Higgins scowled as they watched the boy run away from the compound on the monitors.

* * *

Kurt could hardly believe what was happening right now.

It wasn't the fact that he was on a date with Blaine that he couldn't believe; because that is just a fact of his life now. A completely fucking awesome fact.

And it isn't the fact that they were on a blanket at nightfall, a picnic basket in between them, and that Blaine was trying (and failing) to throw grapes directly into his mouth. Instead they kept bopping Kurt gently on the nose which leads Kurt to make what Blaine calls his 'scrunchy face'; which then causes Blaine to laugh uproariously. He's such a five year old!

And it certainly wasn't the fact that they are actively trying to put Kurt's research, Blaine's control his of powers (or his lack of control may be more accurate) and the very real threat of killers looking for Blaine, out of their minds, and just be with each other. Just the two them. Just enjoying what it means to be in lo-  _in very intense like-_ damn it.

And it definitely isn't the fact that they were both half naked and blissed out from the mutual hand jobs that happened completely by accident. Seizing the little time they have alone together to progress further than the rushed frotting they've had to make do with. Taking the time to savor the pace and movements they both like. Getting completely lost in the moment together. Finding out exactly which kind of upstroke made Blaine's eyes roll to the back of his skull, exactly the kind of face he made when he reached his peak this way.

No, what Kurt couldn't believe was that all this was happening on the head of the Great Sphinx.

THE Great Sphinx.

You know, Pharaoh's head, lion's body.

On the Giza Plateau.

In Egypt.

Yep.

With all the jumping Kurt did with Blaine, and Cooper constantly telling them that excess jumping was dangerous; Kurt didn't even fathom something like this when Blaine asked him out on a date. His father thought they were at Blaine's house, for Christ sake; which is entirely plausible, since Kurt spends most of his time in the lab Cooper created for him there.

Instead, he was across the ocean, on nearly the other side of the world, sitting on an iconic monument he had only admired in pictures before. An iconic monument he had sex on with his boyfriend moments ago.

And this was his life now. He could feel the contentment Blaine was exuding at this point in time; the safe space between them where he could relax. Though why he could feel it so strongly was yet another thing they had to worry about.

Yes Blaine has Mutation 2.0. Yes it's given him some sort of source of power no human has ever had access to. But what about this mental, emotional, bridge, link, whatever it is they have? Because he can't chalk it up to his strong feelings for Blaine alone. He can literally feel Blaine, and Blaine can feel him.

"You're thinking about it again."

Case in point.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "It's just... I know we should just put all the stress down for a couple of hours, and just be us. But it's kind of hard. Couples don't usually sense each other's state of mind directly. Normally there are words, explanations, body movements, something."

Just then Kurt felt a bout of sadness that was most certainly not his own steal over him.

"I'm not usual Kurt. Not normal." Blaine pulled back a bit from the space the shared together. "I thought you were okay with that."

Kurt was puzzled for a bit, til he went over his words in his head.

"How is it that we can feel each other's emotions and still manage miscommunication?" He stretched across the distance Blaine created and held his hands. "I just want to understand B. Of course you're not the norm, but that doesn't automatically mean wrong, or bad. I love that you aren't the usual." Kurt put a hand to his jaw. "I thought you knew that." He finished. And then he worked on radiating acceptance and love (even though he hasn't said it yet) towards this presence he has come to call a mind meld, but actually feels like it's a part of his very being. Like Blaine is a part of his very being.

Kurt only had to register the wave of relief that washed over him to know that Blaine had got it. He didn't need to see Blaine let out a breath he was apparently holding and his shoulders relax. It was fascinating. They've been experimenting with it in the training room quite a bit this week; he couldn't wait to find out more.

Blaine glanced at his watch and immediately started getting anxious. "If we don't go now you are going to miss your curfew. And Burt is gonna shoot me. I like not being shot."

Kurt chuckled as they stood to pack up the picnic and pulled their pants back up. "I don't know why he bothers with this curfew business. He's in Washington half the time and I'm basically at your place 24/7 then. I'm sure he knows this."

"Which is probably why he enforces it a bit when he's home. Let's just respect the man's wishes."

"You just don't want to be shot."

"You're damn right I don't"

Kurt laughed at the ridiculousness. His father would never hurt Blaine.

Blaine took the rolled blanket from Kurt and held the picnic basket in the other hand. "Ready to leave Egypt?" He said holding his hands out and creating a space for Kurt in between them.

"Ready." Kurt said as his stepped in Blaine's open arms and put his own around Blaine's neck. They've now perfected the art of tag jumping, as Blaine knew they would. Blaine disappeared with the faintest pop, taking Kurt and the picnic with him. He reappeared in his garage right beside his car.

Kurt let out a sigh. Gone are the days of feeling punch drunk after tag jumping. They've practiced so much; Kurt's body expects every movement Blaine's body makes and just goes with it.

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and put the picnic supplies in the back of his car. He then opened the passenger side for Kurt before rushing to his side.

"Let's go babe, curfew." Blaine insisted.

Kurt chuckled and jumped in the front.

After 30 mins of Kurt teasing Blaine for being just a little afraid of his father, they were in front of Kurt's house with 15 mins to spare. Blaine exhaled in relief. Kurt guffawed.

"You virtually have weapons for hands and you're afraid of my lowly congressman Daddy."

"Not afraid of," Blaine retorted. "I just value my Kurt time. Getting you home on time ensures more Kurt time."

Kurt found himself giggling like a 14 yr old girl at that. He leaned over the console and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips. Every time he has kissed Blaine, it felt like the first time. Like he can't breathe. Like an electric current is pulsing through him. No matter what kind of kiss it was. And he tried to move away, he really did, but his body betrayed him. He deepened the kiss and Blaine let him. He let him push and take whatever the hell he wanted. But then Blaine was stopping it.

"Kurt." He breathed the name. "You can't start this when we are virtually a minute away from your Dad kicking my ass." Blaine's words were saying a completely different thing from his body, his hands somehow found their way in the back of Kurt's shirt and up the creamy soft skin of his back.

The lights on the porch of Kurt's house turned on and that sobered them up fast. Blaine kissed him one last time before breathlessly saying goodnight. Kurt jumped out of the car and started towards his porch. Blaine watched Kurt walk; watched the sway of his hips and the stretch of his legs, watched as he bent down to retrieve a key from under the mat at the doorway. Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Kurt opened the door and waved at Blaine before closing it behind him.

Blaine was left wondering what he ever did to deserve someone so special.

* * *

Blaine's phone rang just as he was about to lie down on his bed. He smiled as he saw Mr. Smarty Pants flash on his screen and clicked the answer option.

"I miss you already."

"I dropped you off about half an hour ago Kurt."

"So? I can't still miss you?"

"I know. I miss you too." Blaine sighed. "Your dad still up?"

"Yeah. I wish you were here though."

"You know I can't-" Blaine's sentence got cut off as he felt himself move without any conscious thought whatsoever.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, looking at a very familiar piece of carpet, and listening to the voice he thinks he'd recognize even if he were dead, repeat his name into his own phone... While it was still coming through Blaine's phone.

"What the fuck?" Blaine whispered, but apparently not as softly as he thought because Kurt turned around and looked straight at him, surprised.

"Blaine..." Kurt was half questioning, half happy that Blaine was actually there. This was also  _why_  he was questioning. He was sure Blaine was about to give him the speech about him not jumping over while his dad was in the house; an argument he's heard time and again, and even agreed with the logic, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. And if that was the case, then what was Blaine doing looking dazed, bewildered, and adorably sexy as hell in his pajamas on Kurt's floor?

"What are you doing here?" Kurt blurted. His curiosity always had a knack of getting the better of his filter.

"Well don't look so happy." Blaine said with a little smile. "But to be honest, I don't have the slightest clue babe. I didn't intentionally jump. In fact I was about to list some reasons why I shouldn't."

"Okay let's back track." Kurt's scientific mind took over. He got up off his bed to pace without even realizing it. "We were talking on the phone, I said I missed you, you said you missed me too and now you're here." Kurt stopped to think for a minute. "You know, you're getting stronger and stronger every day Blaine and we've been practicing so hard lately; maybe your body is obeying your subconscious?"

"What? No. Really?" Blaine looked genuinely perturbed. "I've been jumping for as long as I can remember Kurt, I've always had to at least think about where I'm going."

Kurt plopped down on his bed deep in thought. He turned and looked at the space he occupied before Blaine fell into his room. His eyes grew wide. "That's impossible." He whispered.

"Okay, number one," Blaine began, "I've learned to stop saying anything is impossible since the day my hands became literal weapons. Secondly, could you share with the rest of the class what exactly is supposed to be impossible, Mr. smarty pants?" Blaine smirked teasingly.

"Umm... Okay I have an idea... but I wanna test it first." Kurt took a deep breath. "Can you, umm, just go into the bathroom and bolt the door."

Blaine has long since learned to trust Kurt's scientific methods implicitly. He's learned to trust everything with Kurt implicitly. He went into the bathroom and bolted the door. No sooner had he bolted the door than he was back on the carpet of Kurt's room. Again, without conscious thought. From his place on the floor Blaine heard Kurt gasp.

"Okay babe spill. What's this theory for my crash landing on your carpet?"

"I... I umm... I think it's me."

"What?"

"I think it's me." Kurt repeated. "On both occasions, I really wanted you here. That's what's common."

Kurt took a couple slow steps toward Blaine.

"I think you're responding to me on a subconscious level."

He took a couple more steps.

"I think we've become so attuned,"

He took a couple more...

"So in sync," He took the last step that landed him right into Blaine's space. "That your body is just drawn to mine, it wants to obey me." Kurt finished in that low sultry tone Blaine has come to know and love, running his thumb over Blaine's bottom lip.

"K... Kurt." Blaine half sobbed half whined the name. "You can't say things like that, your dad's in the house." Blaine hissed.

"Then let's go someplace where my dad isn't." Kurt said.

"Kurt... we can't... your Dad... I really don't want him to shoot me!" Blaine tried to say this jokingly but it came off nervous and worried. Guess he was a little scared after all. The man did say he had a shot gun.

Kurt pouted playfully but then became sincere almost immediately, when he realized what this could mean. "Well at least take me to the lab. This is so much more than you reacting to my distress Blaine, so much more than us feeling what the other feels. And I really think that the sooner we find out about this, the better it is for us."

Blaine knew that Kurt was right. "What are you gonna tell your father. You technically just came from my house babe."

Kurt realized the predicament, but this situation felt pressing. He had to factor in these possibilities to his model.

"We can be in, out and back without him noticing. I just want to enter the data while it's fresh. Please?"

Blaine sighed exaggeratingly. "Fine." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "If your father shoots me I am blaming you!" He said, before they both disappeared with a faint pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... Drop me a line of review maybe? Please? Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SARA IS THE BEST SARA IN A WORLD FULL OF SARAS, AND I WISH EVERYONE HAD A SARA LIKE MY SARA!
> 
> Seriously. I feel like, when I'm stuck all I have to do is to explain what I want to happen to her; ideas literally come out the motherfucking ying yang when I do that. Stuff I didn't know what I wanted to do about before just come forth with the only prompting being her asking a question. Then she rounds it out by some splendid suggestion. I can't even. It's surreal and ridiculous and I love her!
> 
> *deep breath* Okay warnings. I feel like there shouldn't be any, since it's an M rated fic. However when I first entered fandom life I didn't know what a M rated fic was so umm... Smut? Light smut maybe? Yeah light. I'm positive there will be more. But have this for now. And swearing. Honestly there is swearing in the AN people, I'm a swearer who swears.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't own Glee and I don't own Jumper, I just put them into a pot and I mix!

It's been three days and Kurt still can't pinpoint something specific to help him decipher this mystery. This was simply unheard of, blasphemous even.

Or so Hunter tells him. But Hunter is a special case unto himself when it comes on to anything logical.

He was right though; normally Kurt would have something by now. Or would at least be 70% of the way there.

He just can't for the life of him figure out how the hell he could practically call Blaine to his side just by really needing him. As if sharing emotions wasn't eyebrow raising enough? Nope. Here comes wishing him to be there, and poof, he's there. Literally out of his thoughts and onto his floor.

Kurt was combing Blaine's DNA in the lab but it only showed much of the same.

Jumper gene? Check.

Mutation 2.0 on the jumper gene? Check.

Nothing that suggests an alteration of the will of a person, or of the mind of a person. Nothing to suggest any way a person could control another through this process. Nothing at all to explain how Blaine became so attuned to Kurt's wants.

Nothing.

At least nothing he didn't already know.

Kurt was starting to wear thin; his mind was shot, his hair was sticking up in disarray from one too many runs of his fingers, there's a stain on his shirt that he suspects is coffee; but he doesn't know for sure, and his eyes are blurred from staring at his computer screen for scary amounts of time.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a couple seconds; he just needs a few seconds reprieve. He's confident in his abilities to find something, even though he's found nothing yet. He just had to find something. Just then the amazing smell of coffee filled the room and he opened his eyes to Blaine standing over him with two cups of what must be nectar from the gods.

"I hope you know both of those are mine." Kurt says tiredly.

Blaine chuckled and put down the cups. "You're working too hard smarty pants. It's been hours; you're taking a mandatory break and I want to hear no complaints about it."

Kurt wanted to protest but his body was agreeing whole heartedly with Blaine at the moment. So he nodded, accepted one of the mugs and relaxed a bit in his chair. Blaine put down the other mug and walked to the back of Kurt's chair.

"That's it", he said, as he started using his hands to knead some of the tension from Kurt's shoulders. Kurt groaned and slipped his eyes closed. "Just relax", he heard Blaine's soothing voice compelling him to obey. And he did just that. He sank down a bit more and got more comfortable.

Soon Blaine's hands wandered further down to Kurt's arms and slowly spilled onto his chest and torso. Kurt groaned appreciatively and simply gave into the exhilaration he always felt when Blaine's hands touched his skin. Blaine's fingers danced at the top of his waist line and everything below it began to sit up and take notice. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked sleepily, contently.

"I'm just gonna make you feel good." Blaine whispered in his ear. "Just want you to relax and forget everything but what I'm doing to you right now." His hands wandered further, unbuckling Kurt's belt and unzipping his pants.

And Kurt could definitely get on board with this. Hell if he were to go by his dick, he was already on board.

Blaine shifted from the back of Kurt's chair to the front and moved between his legs; eyes catching Kurt's gaze and keeping it the whole time. He made to pull down Kurt's pants prompting Kurt to rise up a bit in the chair to make it easier. Blaine looked down only to pull Kurt's pants down and off. But then his eyes were back on his, a spark deep within them that Kurt couldn't fathom at the moment; his brain was on anticipatory overload. Blaine knelt down in the middle of the V between Kurt's thighs; he then lifted each of Kurt's legs slowly, putting one and then the other on his shoulders.

Kurt didn't think this was helping with relaxing at all, just the opposite; he felt like he was about to lose his goddamn mind if Blaine didn't touch him in the next second. And praise be to all the deities, he didn't have to beg; because Blaine knew what he wanted, Blaine always seems to know what he wants lately. Right now that was his hand grasping Kurt's dick, his tongue giving a tentative little lick right at the head, his eyes still boring a hole through Kurt's with the low burning fire Kurt couldn't ignore.

Blaine forced a groan through Kurt by taking in ¾ of his dick in one fell swoop, bobbing for a little time, then closing his eyes and going for broke. Kurt felt his legs spasm as Blaine's lips sunk down, down, further than he thought possible. The sight alone made everything in his body burn. His eyes squeezed shut, his muscles tightened, his hands gripped the chair handles in a white knuckled embrace. Just when he felt like his skin was going to burn off his body, he felt Blaine's pointer finger catch on the rim of his core and this, this should be it for him; he wasn't gonna survive all that he was feeling.

It was then that he realized he was feeling both of their pleasure. Blaine was turned on as fuck by doing this to him, and he was long gone from what Blaine was doing; it was the ultimate give and take. Of course he has been experiencing this in increasing intensity lately but he never thought anything could feel this powerful, this deep.

His eyes flew open, ready to tell Blaine how fucking awesome this felt, how amazing it is to share this with him, when the sight that met him stopped his declarations in their tracks and had him mesmerized. Blaine's eyes weren't the deep hazel green, with the slow burning visceral fire that was the norm, his eyes were a brilliant white blue, blazing light throughout the lab. His body was surrounded by this light, an iridescent aura; and he looked beautiful, angelic. He looked to the side at the reflective glass in the lab and was shocked to see that this aura not only surrounded Blaine, it surrounded him, covering every inch. And his clear baby blues were now a glowing bright blue-white...

Kurt jerked awake frantically, startled and almost hitting the top of his head on his computer screen.

"Hey." Blaine soothed his hands on Kurt's shoulder in a bid to calm him. "You fell asleep smarty pants; guess my instinct for thinking you needed coffee was right." Kurt took in the two steaming mugs on his work table and the fact that he was not half naked and trembling, his pants we not open and Blaine was not between his legs. He could feel the disappointment even through his sleepy haze.

"As I was coming in though I felt like something was happening that shouldn't be happening without me here," Blaine chuckled. And it was true. While in the kitchen a wave of arousal that was certainly not his own (because the last time he checked heating pizza in the microwave wasn't one of his kinks) washed through him. And then there was the inkling to find Kurt and maybe bring him coffee.

"But then I find you sleeping." Blaine continued. "You're stretching yourself thin Kurt. Maybe we should call it a day?" Blaine looked at the time on Kurt's computer and saw 3am. "Or an early morning would be more accurate. Come on, let's go."

He took Kurt's hand and Kurt let himself be led. In truth his head was a strange place at the moment. He was at the hazy middle ground between confusion and realization. Could it really be that simple? Could there really be a direct correlation between the progression of their sexual relationship and the freaky connection they've got going? Well shit. This was his new research question, and he's planning on doing a fuck load of research. A fuck load of research that just might have him retiring the trusty purple dildo Santana got him for his sweet sixteen.

* * *

It's Friday. The end of the school week. Almost the end of the week entirely, and Kurt is wondering just who he'd have to kill to get some quality time with his boyfriend. And maybe this was not the best thing to be thinking about in his Geography class, but no sane person could blame him. His plan of "research" has failed miserably in the face of one thing, after another, after another happening around them. Things that absolutely demanded their attentions and were important in their own rights; therefore, they were things he couldn't just say fuck it and avoid.

Damn it.

Ordeal number one; Hunter and Tina's rollercoaster of a "we're into each other/ we're not into each other/ I think we might be just friends/ what the actual fuck?" saga. This had been building and mounting for a while, but the fact that they chose Kurt's "research" week to have an epic showdown is making him feel that he's just about to lose his mind with the two of them. He'd leave them to work out their own shit, if Tina wasn't one of the sweetest persons he could call a friend and Hunter wasn't the most lovable goofball he knew. So while on the three-way call from hell with both of them, he suggested they just try one date and see how it goes. And after one date that same evening where they find out that though an attraction was definitely there, a spark wasn't, they became inseparable besties by the end of the week. Seriously. Blaine was beginning to pout that Hunter was his first.

But then Kurt was thinking since that was over, his friends were handling their lives and it was still Sunday, he would be able to get back to his plan for the rest of the week, right?

Wrong.

Here comes ordeal number two; His friends finding out that Blaine and Hunter were jumpers. He knew they'd be cool, there was no doubt in his mind. Mike's little brother had been one and they all loved him. Although when the Changs saw the beginning of political unrest, they left the country before it became criminal to possess the gene. And though he trusted his circle of friends completely, the more people know, the more likely it was that it could get out, just accidentally. This was his reason for not telling them sooner. However, when he totally forgot that group movie night switched from Saturday to Sunday this week, (because Brittany had gone out of town with her parents) and that it was his turn to host, his friends found out in the most explicit way.

There Kurt was, Blaine pinned underneath him, his tongue marking a path over Blaine's toned chest. He was well on his way to knowing once and for all how their physical intimacy affected their mind link, but more importantly, he was well on his way to coming from the little noises his boyfriend was making beneath him. Blaine was so fucking hot; he couldn't believe this was his. So he forgave himself for not hearing his front door open, and footsteps coming upstairs toward his room because umm, well... did he mention his boyfriend was hot?

Then Santana opened the door in the middle of her sentence to Dave and in the middle of Kurt's mission. And Blaine jumped, not simply in reaction to being frightened, but actually disappeared from under Kurt's body, right before Dave and Santana's eyes. Kurt later found out that he appeared in the living room half naked right in front of the others. Chandler gave him a high five when he came downstairs to find Blaine attempting to cover his chest from the impressed stares of his friends.

Well that was an entirely thorough way of letting them know.

After extensive explanations, expressed imploring to not let anyone find out about this, Tina griping that Hunter didn't tell her, and Santana exclaiming that she knew the name John didn't exactly fit, (to which he replied "I know right!?") his friends didn't make it an issue at all, just as he knew they wouldn't. And he just hoped they could all keep it under wraps for as long as they could. He couldn't even think of the consequences otherwise.

So he foolishly thought that after such a tumultuous start to the week, the excitement would fizzle and he'd get time with his boyfriend finally.

Not a chance. And at this point he shouldn't be surprised.

Ordeal number three; His father chose Monday evening to come home for a week and wanting to spend every waking moment with his son. Now, don't get Kurt wrong; he loved his father more than anything you could possibly dream of. His dad was the best father he could have asked for. When his mom was taken away and they were both broken, his dad became his rock, the foundation he could count on to always be there even when he was physically miles away. However it sucked that he chose this week to come home from Washington. This week, when Kurt's head is full of 20 different ways to get Blaine to bed.

And Blaine, the awesome boyfriend that he is, relented the time to Kurt's dad, refraining from jumping into Kurt's room and whisking him away for hours even though he could feel the sexual frustration Kurt was emitting in potent waves looped back with his own.

But wait, just when he thought these would be the only things he'd have to find his way around, in waltzes another issue all together.

Ordeal number four comes in the form of three strangers showing up out of nowhere bright and early on Tuesday of this most atrocious week. Two of them transferring in the middle of the school year to McKinley. You know the school that does little to no gene background checks? Yeah that school. Naturally this raised some red flags, to say the least, with the part of his band of misfits that know what to look for.

There was a boy and a girl that were blonde, gorgeous and looked really similar, (twins? Siblings at the very least.) and an older girl, who was just as beautiful, with the same golden locks, that dropped them off in the mornings. To any regular law abiding citizen, they looked like perfectly normal kids, getting a ride maybe from a big sister, or an aunt, keeping to themselves essentially because they are in a new environment and didn't know anyone else. Right? Right. A few months ago, Kurt wouldn't have given them a second thought beyond hoping that it wasn't something really tragic that caused them to transfer mid school year, and be among the few that would actually say 'hi' to them at some point. But a few months ago, Kurt had only scratched the surface of the jumper hiding game, his only knowledge being what he got from his father's findings. A few months ago, Kurt didn't have Blaine, didn't witness him trying so hard to hide a part of himself yet. Couldn't be able to pick out the hunch of his shoulders when he was in school, as if trying to keep his head down, and not be too noticeable as opposed to the relaxed, confident-in-his-own-skin Blaine he knew. He wouldn't have known what it looked like if he didn't see it firsthand, could have easily mistaken it for something else.

And then his fears were confirmed only two days after he saw them for the first time. He and Blaine were in the halls waiting for Hunter to put his books away so they could leave when they saw the newest additions to the school practically hustling to be out of school as quickly as possible. Hunched in on themselves and warily looking at the hubbub around them, the duo looked sort of cagey, again only to the trained eye. The girl looked back, gaze lingering on them for a moment, then turned her head and hurried off with the boy. Apparently they had all stopped to watch the duo because Blaine said "I know this may sound crazy but I feel this aura coming from both of them like, a tangible aura."

"There's almost nothing that would surprise me anymore about anything B." Kurt stated.

Hunter then said "yeah if at least one of those two isn't a jumper, I'll eat my hat."

Blaine had torn his eyes away from their retreating backs to inform Hunter that he wore Blaine's hats since Hunter owns none that he wears on a regular basis and there was to be no eating of any kind involved with his hats. Then Blaine and Hunter dissolved into bickering like the old married couple they were, which left Kurt to think.

They should really help these guys however they could. After all, they were all just trying to live as good a life as they possibly can within a world that despises who they were, discriminates against something they have no control over. It's only right that they band together, right? Right.

But what was the best way to approach persons running for their lives to tell them that you might know that they were running for their lives and you might know why without them immediately running in the other direction, again, for their lives?

His Geography teacher took the task of finding a way to approach them (at least in a friendly manner) out of his hands on this the final school day of his hellacious week. "Kurt could you kindly help Mr. and Ms. Geller get better acquainted with the material we've covered so far?"

"That would be no problem." Kurt piped up, prompting the two fellow students to look at him. The guy looked at him determinedly, his face passive. The girl looked at him skeptically, like she wasn't sure what Kurt could teach her about Geo. He couldn't be happier; it was a way in at least. He got up from his seat and went over with his hand out to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. What's yours?"

If Kurt wasn't sure that one or both of them were jumpers, he would be sure when he said his last name. The guy's eyebrows disappeared into his hair for a second before he schooled the reaction and the girl's eyes widened just that bit more.

"I'm Sara." She stated. And then it was the guy's eyes that widened as he turned to look at the girl- Sara. She looked back to him, nodded and then continued, "this is my brother Kevin."

"It's nice to meet you." Kevin said, his voice quiet and strong.

And Kurt is intrigued beyond measure at this point; because he was pretty sure his teacher introduced them as Mary and Joseph Geller.  _What was with Jumpers and Bible names?_  Kurt didn't ask this question though; he posed one that had a little more weight to it.

"Can you tell me why you just revealed your real names to me?" Kurt asked, almost mumbling the words to not be overheard.

"For the same reason that you just asked that specific question. The fact that your inquiry wasn't 'wait, didn't the teacher call you Mary and Joseph?' speaks volumes." Sara declared very matter-of-factly.

And Kurt was beginning to feel like he was missing a pretty big part of the picture here. He quickly came up with a plan.

"Okay, why don't you two meet me under the bleachers after your last classes today? Would that be okay?"

Kevin nodded as Sara said "cool."

"Good." Kurt said. "Now let's talk Geography."

* * *

Kurt gathered Blaine and Hunter on the bleachers and relayed his tenuous meeting plans with the mysterious duo.

"I know." Blaine said. And Hunter raised his eyebrow at Blaine.

"How do you just know?" He said incredulously.

"I could feel strong apprehension and trepidation coming from him, like he didn't know how something would go. It's been in the back of my mind since Italian class, which is your Geography class, right Smarty pants? However, now that I know exactly what happened the feeling fit better." Blaine's small smile turned into a grin at Kurt's little smirk of awe.

"I'm never gonna get over this 'I know you inside out' deal. It's unbelievable" Hunter shook his head. "But, wait. They agreed to meet us?" Hunter was puzzled. "On a serious note Kurt, if I didn't know Blaine and Cooper since I was yea high, I would have never agreed to meet them about something like this. I mean, what even made them sure we were friendly?"

Kurt had asked himself these questions already; what made the siblings trust Kurt almost right away? Their world sadly has become a dangerous place. Even indicating that you might be a jumper will get you uprooted from your friends and family, never to be heard from again. But then it occurred to Kurt that they were already uprooted; that's the reason they were at McKinley in the first place. And really, he just wanted to help in any way he could. Maybe they sensed that somehow? He couldn't say until they talked.

"They agreed to meet me, actually. Not us. I wouldn't dare reveal you if you didn't want to be." Kurt looked at Blaine and Hunter earnestly. "Would you guys help?"

Hunter scoffed. "I know you're just asking for my sake because Blaine is down with anything you say; he so whipped."

Kurt chuckled as Blaine said "Hey, I resent that! My boyfriend just happens to be right about things 99.99% of the time." Kurt gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "And I get rewards like that! I regret nothing!" Blaine chimed.

Kurt full out laughed at Blaine's antics, before he recovered and said "Okay it's all set they'll be here in a few minutes; let's hope they don't immediately run away when they spot you two."

"Oh come on! We aren't that bad." Hunter joked. He then glanced at Blaine and Blaine looked back.

"We totally are." Blaine said with a resigned sigh.

Just then, Blaine felt a jolt of power on his right and he turned immediately towards it.

A lot of weird shit has happened to Blaine. He'll admit that. Even without the being 'able to know the emotional state of your boyfriend from miles away' deal and the whole 'hands are actually energy weapons' deal, his life has still been weird as hell. But this, this feeling topped them all. And he's aware that Kurt could feel it too.

"Blaine... What?" Kurt couldn't even articulate it properly and neither could he.

The twins were coming towards them. And he definitely knows they are twins somehow, and not just brother and sister. And Blaine could feel this aura around them; He could actually see this tether that bound them together. He could see the energy as well as feel it.

He should stop being surprised when weird shit happens, he really should.

"Just to make sure," Blaine said tentatively, "Smarty pants, can you feel that?"

"Yeah." Kurt said almost breathless, just as overcome as Blaine is.

The duo reached the waiting trio at that point.

"Whoa. You're even more powerful than I ever imagined." The girl spoke confidently as the guy eyed everyone critically. She was looking straight at Blaine unashamed and self assured. Blaine saw Hunter move a step toward her involuntarily, with the most peculiar look on his face that he couldn't quite decipher. The girl turned to Hunter and smiled warmly, openly; her face lit up and utterly beautiful.

"Hey." She said. "I've been waiting for  _you_  a long time. Well maybe just a couple of months, but still."

Kurt's eyebrows reached his hairline and Blaine could confirm that his disappeared into his hair from the first line out of this girl's mouth. Hunter however, had this dopey smile on his face. A smile Blaine had only seen once; when they were six and Hunter got a sketch pad and charcoal pencils for the first time. He remembered thinking how happy Hunter looked.

The boy cleared his throat and brought his sister and Hunter out of a gooey eyed stare down that certainly put a smirk on Kurt's face.

"I'm Kevin and the 'totally engrossed with her soulmate' person on my right is my twin Sara."

"Umm... Did you say soulmate?" Blaine didn't think Kurt's eyes could get any wider, but they did as he asked that question.

"Yes." Kevin said matter-of-factly. Blaine saw Kevin look closely at their confused faces, then he saw something like recognition come into his eyes.

"You don't know, do you?" He said, "We have much to discuss indeed."

Blaine thought this was the understatement of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Like? Don't like? Thanks again for reading, until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how long I have had this chapter and thought it was up on here? About a year. Holy fuck. LIFE KILLED ME GUYS! Went through a bunch of medical shit, still going through it. BUT I am determined to finish. I will finish this fic because I love this world too much! Stick it out with me guys, let's do it.

A moment passed in which Kurt and Blaine looked at Kevin with identical ‘what the fuck?’ expressions. Expressions that were made even more pronounced as they felt each other’s apprehension through their link... Mind meld? Brain bridge? Kurt’s still trying to settle on a name that completely describes the connection he has with his boyfriend. But Kevin’s gaze was one of incredulity. “You do know that you are soulmates, right? Even more so than anyone can hope to be, at least for now.” His statements just further confused both Kurt and Blaine.

Soulmates.

Seriously?

Sure it made a kind of weird cosmic sense. For one, they practically read each other’s minds, at least on an emotional level. And sure Blaine does feel connected to Kurt in a way that he never thought was going to be possible for him, not with a person that isn’t a jumper. A person who may not understand or may not want to understand the difficulties that society imposes on him, for no valid reason.

But that’s not Kurt, not by a long shot.

In fact, he doesn’t think he could possibly find another person who would accept him so completely; freaky glowing hands and all.

And Kurt, being a man of science, was skeptical of anything he couldn’t confirm with empirical evidence. Only, this situation was not one of those cases.  Kurt could confirm this with absolute certainty. He could see it in Blaine’s eyes, feel it when Blaine drags even the slightest touch anywhere on his body. His nerve endings would light up at the surge of power that flows through him from Blaine’s smile alone, much less any skin to skin contact they have. He could feel Blaine within himself. Something he never thought was possible. And this term made more sense than any other to put this feeling into perspective.

But still, soulmates?

It essentially meant that half of your soul was with this other person, half of your entire being, your essence. Yes, it was a heavy and maybe even clichéd term, but it was the only one that seemed to fit their very particular situation. Both boys turned to look at each other at the same time.

During the boys’ struggle for comprehension, Sara and Hunter were busy trying to find the universe in each other’s eyes, and probably succeeded; going by the looks they were currently giving one another. Sara couldn’t wait for this connection to be deeper, to be just as she saw it, couldn’t wait to be a well-oiled machine together. Because that is what soulmates are; counterparts, puzzle pieces that fit exclusively together. Hunter was a tad confused; he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he was feeling. All he knew was that he didn’t want to stop feeling this way, ever. He never wanted to stop looking at this girl.

Kevin gave a great sigh, pointed at Blaine and said, “Him being a walking talking weapon of mass destruction we can all believe but the idea of a soulmate is beyond your understanding?” He shook his head in disbelief and moved to sit on the row directly below Blaine on the bleachers. Her brother’s movement prompted Sara to shift towards the seat below Hunter’s seat. Hunter, in turn, inched forward, bringing himself a little closer to the girl.

“Sare,” Kevin called.

“I know, I know. Just two more minutes okay?” She replied. Kevin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Just wait ‘til you see yours,” she said with a little smirk, “you both are going to be vomit inducing.” Sara let out a sigh that morphed into a pout as she resigned herself to being sociable. She leaned toward the group. Hunter unconsciously angled himself between her and the rest of the guys. It was a motion he didn’t quite understand at the moment, but he had an overwhelming feeling that he was about to find out about it. “Hello boys!” Sara greeted. “Apparently we have a wave of enlightenment to get to.”

Kurt and Blaine both turned to her, still at a loss for words. What does one even say in a situation like this? Hunter sat forward a little. He too was confused but felt at ease with it. As if somehow he knew he wouldn’t be confused for long. Sara looked at him and smiled and he couldn’t help but return it. She then turned around to look at the boys in front of her.

“Blaine Anderson, in the flesh. I’ve been waiting to officially meet you for a while. It’s sort of really exhausting waiting for glimpses to manifest themselves. I mean you can’t rush things to happen when they aren’t supposed to and you can’t slow things down, it’s all very frustrating.” She rambled. “But here we are- aaaaaand you’re still confused as all hell, at least about some things. Let’s correct that, shall we? Our names are Sara and Kevin Murtagh. We have an older sister, Laura Murtagh-”

“Who’s gonna be pissed she wasn’t here,” Kevin interjected.

“I’ve told you I didn’t see her here for this. You know how this works; I’m just the messenger here. This is how it’s supposed to be at this particular moment.” Sara said to Kevin patiently.

“Alright. But I still don’t like it.” Kevin replies.

“I know, big bro. It’s fine; you know we can trust them.” She said as if repeating this for the twelfth time.

Kevin rolled his eyes and Blaine could see that it probably was a habit for the guy.

“Do you guys think we could go somewhere a little more private for this conversation?” Sara suggested knowingly. “On the bleachers is definitely not the best venue.” She said decisively.

Kurt looked at Blaine intensely and Blaine felt this wave of complete deference from him. He understood perfectly; this decision was his because this secret was his. It was the reason Kurt never mentioned him or Hunter to the twins. It was a testament to how thoroughly Kurt thought things through, how aware Kurt was of things that might directly affect their anonymity and by extension, their freedom. It’s one of many instances that proved how right Kurt being a part of his life was, how right Kurt was for him.

The twins seemed harmless enough, well- they seemed ‘not so threatening that he couldn’t deal’ if conflict arose. But they also gave the air of allies that canceled out any glean of a threat quite thoroughly. He knows he can trust them; he doesn’t know how he knows, but he does.

“Hunter, jump Sara to the house, I will be along with Kurt and Kevin.” Blaine rattled off. Hunter was only too happy to obey any instruction that placed him in any form of contact with Sara Murtagh. He held out his hand for hers and she took it with an amused smirk; they disappeared the minute she took it.

“When we get to the house, you can call your sister Laura,” Kurt said almost absentmindedly. And Blaine looked right at him astonishingly. Kurt met his gaze and paused as well, his eyebrows in danger of disappearing into his hairline. Blaine needed a moment because it quite literally seemed as if Kurt had lifted the thoughts right out of his mind. Not just feelings in the abstract, but this actual sentence word for word and then just said them. He knew Kurt was gobsmacked; he could feel it.

Kevin looked between the two of them, smug and knowing as he said, “shall we?”

Kurt gave his head a little shake and stepped fully into his boyfriend’s (soulmate’s?) space. Blaine automatically wrapped a hand around his waist, eyes still glued to Kurt’s prone form. He looked Kurt in the eyes intensely, transmitting feelings of assurance and comfort to combat the subtle modicum uncertainty he could sense beneath Kurt’s always calculating consciousness. Kurt actively took a deep breath, allowing the action as well as Blaine’s sense of calm to soothe his concerns. At least until he can find a way to logically explain what the fuck just happened.

When Blaine was sure that Kurt was okay, he held out a hand to Kevin and the three boys disappeared with the faintest pop and the smallest tuff of smoke.

 Cooper Anderson is a genius- a self-proclaimed genius, but that doesn’t make it any less true. For who else could come up with this? Who else could combine elements of fiction with something real and tangible and make it work. A genius, that’s who and Cooper Anderson was one.

He has had time to sit down and really think about the situation they are in. Some sinister people are after his kid brother, people who will demolish everything and everyone in their path to get to him; they’ve proven that. Yet, the security of the house they call home at the moment is negligent at best. Sure it’s top notch, Nana had made certain of that, had continued to have automatic payments go to the service provider of the house security system to upgrade whenever it needed to be. However, the mere fact that Cooper knew this was a testament to how weak the system really was. He hacked it from the comfort of his own laptop, didn’t even have to use the gorgeous high tech top of the line beauties that lined the walls of what Kurt calls “Cooper’s play room”. No, this current system couldn’t help them until it was too late, until danger had a knife to all their throats.

So Cooper, in his genius- or maybe under the influence of ridiculous levels of caffeine, had this wondrous idea come to him; what if he could somehow fuse the idea behind Tony Stark’s JARVIS (yes he I s a proud comic book nut), the caterwauling charm from the Harry Potter novels (who the hell doesn’t know of HP? Which rock have they been hiding under?) and the RAHTS frequency meter into one kick ass of security system? When he had voiced this boys Hunter took his coffee mug away and Blaine hid all the coffee beans in the house. Kurt though, tilted his head a little to the right into what they dubbed Kurt’s ‘huh, that’s crazy enough work’ expression. Cooper took that as confirmation to at least attempt the coffee induced vision.

If Cooper succeeds, he would be able to be forewarned if anyone or anything were to come into close proximity, (or really any proximity he chooses) of their home. He would be able to visually perceive who they were and assess their motives before they get close enough to do damage. He’ll even try to make it interactive like Tony does, so that he doesn’t have to be around his computer to be able to give the system commands. Considering that Cooper is an Avid worshipper at the feet of the magnificence that is Tony Stark, he’s a little embarrassed that he didn’t think to replicate JARVIS sooner. Of course this will be a little different; for one, they aren’t hunting jumpers in Tony Stark’s world. And two, it’s not like there’s a ‘how to’ manual for constructing holographic interacting AI. It’s gonna take some time, a shit load of money and a whole lot of genius; there is a reason why it hasn’t been done in real life.

The RAHTS use the frequency meters to tag a jumper’s signature. The smoke that a jumper leaves behind is unique to that jumper and contains linkable DNA properties. Whether it’s a tuft or a huge billow of smoke depends on how long this jumper has had to hone their abilities. Regardless, the meter is able to scavenge for the residue left behind, so that if the jumper goes back to that point, the frequency meter is able to identify the jumper and feed this information back to the RAHTS.  He would use frequency meter technology to recognize the signature of the jumpers that live in the house, rewiring the circuits to only recognize who he tells it to recognize, subduing any cause for alarm when they jump into or out the parameter marked off by him. But if someone not acknowledged by the system attempts to jump into, or out of the parameter, a horrendous sound would rend the air and assault everyone’s eardrums within 50 km, serving as an alert and a means of defence- exactly like the caterwauling charm does in HP. Who knew reading those books to his brother would contribute to genius… or crazy- depending on how you look at it really? Never mind that he’s got the box collection of the hard cover version of the seven books in the series safely tucked away.

Of course, he’d have to design small unobtrusive noise cancelling ear buds for everyone who frequents the house in this case, but no matter. He could custom make them, Kurt would love his with a little sparkle, and come to think of it, so would Blaine. But then Hunter will complain that he was left out of the bedazzlement- damn it- okay, everyone’s ear buds will be covered in fairy dust!

He can then link the system to feed the info onto the monitors in his tech room, Kurt’s lab, Blaine’s training dungeon, Hunter’s drawing room, and the bedrooms as well as the other common areas they frequent in the house. This way someone will always have an eye out. He was particularly proud of using the technology that was made to enslave persons like his brother in order to protect them- suck it evil people, suck it hard.

Never mind that the main inspirations he drew from were fictional; Cooper is a GENIUS. Now, he has a lot of tweaking and reworking and re-imagining in progress. He hadn’t slept properly since the idea stuck him, his head always buzzing with schemes involving numerous sequences of code. He’s so close he can taste it; he just needs this bout of encryptions he wrote on reworking the frequency meters to fit and he’d be golden to attempt the next phase.

Suddenly, a loud familiar pop sounded in the house and Cooper looked up from his almost finished encryption to see two people appear in his living room. The smoke from the jumping snaked its way around the legs of the travellers as well as the room. Then another distinctively fainter and even more recognizable pop sounded and three more people appeared.  Cooper’s hand slid off his keyboard; He can sure as hell say goodbye to finishing his encryption today. It’s a lucky thing he hadn’t moved to his play room yet, he’d miss the beginning of whatever the hell this was about to be.

 He shouldn’t be surprised about anything that happens with Blaine anymore really. Since he was young and told to trust Blaine’s instincts by their Nana, he hadn’t truly had reason to question the rightness of this course of action. Squirt just had good instincts, great instincts actually. Even when they were both in agreement, Blaine’s perspective was usually sharper in terms of situational endeavours. However, the government is looking for jumpers and some murderers are looking for his baby brother; yet still he decides that carrying two strangers to their safe house was perfectly fine. With even more people on the way, if the boy who was on his cell phone giving their address out had anything to say about it.

See this is why his security system is needed A-fucking-SAP. Also he needs Kurt to come up with a name for it so he can stop calling it his security system. When he’s finished with this project, he’s going to be genius-ed out. At this point he can trust only Kurt to come up with something functional and cool. Blaine and Hunter would no doubt name the system something heinous and he’d be too fried to stop them.

“Okay,” Cooper said, calling attention to himself, “just what the hell happened now? Why are you home so early? Why is our address being disclosed and who are these guys?” He looked at the boy and girl he didn’t know. Twins? They looked similar enough. And Hunter has a death grip on the girl’s hand. What was up with that? Wasn’t he dating Tina, or something? Cooper had a million questions and someone better start answering them, fast.  “You do realize that you all just jumped here,” Cooper continued “you know, that thing I keep begging you not to do all willy-nilly.” Cooper flapped his hands to make his point.

“Hello Cooper, my name is Sara.” The girl said as she held out the hand that wasn’t attached to Hunter for Cooper to shake. “That dude over there on the phone, is my twin Kevin.” Kevin waved distractedly at Cooper with his free hand. “It’s so great to meet you.” Her smile was radiant, genuine. Cooper shook her hand, more than a little lost for words.

“How’d you know his name? Hunter asked. “Come to think of it, how do you know everyone’s name?” He turned to face her, still holding her hand even as he questioned her. Her smile softened a bit when she turned to look at him and Blaine could see the back of Hunter’s head becoming a deep shade of red.  He stifled a chuckle before Sara started speaking again. 

“I think we should all sit down.” Sara indicated. Kevin finished talking to their older sister and sat on the opposite side of Sara and Hunter. Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him to the two-seater. Cooper sat back down in his computer chair.

Sara took in a deep breath to begin. But her eyes became glassy and white for a couple of seconds. She stood tense and still and then let out the breath and blinked. Her eyes went back to their normal greenish-blue-grey. She looked at her brother, rolled her eyes and said “I finally know why Laura is gonna be 10 minutes later than she meant to be; she took highway 401. I mean who takes highway 401 at this time of day? You don’t need me to tell you how backed up it’s gonna be.” She let her exasperation through and Kevin shrugged at her.

“That’s just Laura.” He said resignedly. Sara let out a long suffering sigh and turned her attention back to the others in the room. Cooper’s jaw was practically on the floor, Kurt looked at her with utter fascination, Blaine with mirth and Hunter... Hunter looked at her like she hung the sun in place, and he can do nothing but orbit her. That alone gave her the strength to say what she knew she must.

“I have these little flashes, or visions. Premonitions maybe? I call them flashes of sight, because most of the time that’s what they are. A few seconds. Just flashes of things, places, people... Like a minute ago I was transported for a second to the front seat of my sister’s car, I was shown the time and the multitude of cars in front of her. However I knew she would be late, because believe it or not, I had a flash of this moment happening, I just wasn’t shown why she would be late until a minute ago.” She began.

“But maybe let’s start at the beginning? I don’t think I could explain properly how I saw this moment or even my limitations without doing that.” She said while scanning the faces around her.

“The beginning would be best,” Blaine said and gestured for her to continue.

“We are Sara and Kevin Murtagh, youngest children of Justin and Samantha Murtagh. Well, I’m the youngest; Kevin will tell anyone who will listen that he came a full twelve minutes before I did. Laura Murtagh is our sister, she’s five years older than we are. Which is still pretty young, I mean we’re 17.”

Kevin rolled his eyes fondly at his sister’s words. Sara just continued on. 

“Our parents were geneticists working with the GBOS, so we know how the jumper gene is distributed. Any family with the jumper gene trait can attest that it skips every other generation. Then when it manifests itself, it is either the latent version that has to be activated, or the active version where you were born fully capable of moving yourself anywhere through space instantly.  Kev was born with the jumper gene, but the latent version. Our parents assumed they caught a break. Our Mom’s Dad had an active incarnation of the gene, but he also had cancer of the lungs. She had to watch her father waste away because he knew that if he ever went to a hospital and did blood work, they would take him. They would find out he had the active gene and that would be the last his family heard of him. He preferred to spend the time before he eventually goes with his family. They were hoping to avoid putting that kind of stress on their offspring; my Dad’s family didn’t have the gene and they thought that this lessened the chance of their children receiving it.

However, they were both geneticist and knew that the jumper gene always showed itself in some form every other generation. With the government becoming crazier and crazier about the inheritance of the gene; it was great that their daughters wouldn’t be saddled with the burden of the gene. And as long as they kept their son from anything dangerously traumatic, he’d also be fine, because he had the dormant, or recessive form. With me so far?”

Sara glanced at the faces in the room seeing different indications of  understanding. Now came the hard part, she continued.

“But then we came home from school to a ransacked house. Everything overturned and rooted through. Our important documents were gone; birth certificates, medical history documents, even school reports, just everything. And…” She took a deep breath, her voice shaking a little on the next words.

“And… a-and there was blood. Blood everywhere. I s-somehow instinctively knew it was our parents. Kevin jumped for the first time that day, right into Laura’s apartment; Laura drove back to get me, we took what we could and we never looked back.”

Hunter shifted a little closer toward Sara, and settled her hand into his. Sara felt a rush of emotions at the gesture. She knows what’s happening between them, knows that this person was meant to know her inside out. She just couldn’t get over the human logistics of the situation. How exactly could a person she has formally known for all of 30mins, know precisely what she needed in this moment? What phenomena could cause that? She doesn’t know, it’s something she’s never been shown, but she’s entirely grateful for its existence. She took all the comfort she could get from Hunter’s presence and continued her recount.

“That instinct I had? It developed into my flashes, and at first I didn’t know where this was coming from. I mean how the fuck can I see into the future? How could I instinctively know something I shouldn’t possibly be able to figure out? By the way, someone get the door, Laura is gonna ring in about three, two, one.” 

The doorbell sounded as if on cue and everyone did a synchronized turn toward the sound and then back toward Sara in noticeable awe. Except Kevin, who looked like this was an everyday occurrence. Which for him, probably was. Cooper got up to answer the door and Sara began giggling. “Watch this.” She said to the group left in the living room. A tall, confident, beautiful Laura Murtagh strode into the room like she owned the place, dark gold hair wrapped into a high ponytail, leather boots and jacket donned. She looked like a perpetual badass and Cooper looked like a lost puppy seeking the attention of said badass. Kurt chuckled at the expression on Cooper’s face while still dealing with the astonishment he felt at Sara’s abilities. Blaine had never seen his brother looked so gone so fast on anyone and was just resigned to look at Cooper like he’d lost his mind. But then he remembered how he felt the first time he saw Kurt and decided to cut Cooper some slack; the Andersons know perfection when they see it.

“Greetings everyone, I’m assuming my sister already told you all who I was?” Laura said as she stood in the mids of the room. Everyone nodded to answer her question. She continued, looking around at them all, “I’m so happy to meet all of you after hearing so much about you from her.” Her eyes settled on Cooper and her face broke out in a charming smile. Cooper’s cheeks resembled ripe tomatoes as he asked her to take a seat.

“Oh this is prime blackmail material!” Hunter exclaimed at a shuffling Cooper. It was the first time Hunter had said anything remotely near to his original demeanour since he met Sara. It was like his brain checked out  of anything that wasn’t her for a while. She turned to him with excitement in her eyes.

“Fucking hell, you really are perfect for each other.” Kevin snarked as he looked at his little sister with Hunter. “Shouldn’t you continue Sare?” He said to break her from the trance she was sure to get into, staring at Hunter like a she was.

“Okay,” she said, “I’m assuming that you know about Mutation 2.0. I don’t even have to use sight to figure that one out. Good old logic will do. You’ve got Kurt Hummel, boy genius in your corner and you’ve got Dr. Clarington’s devastatingly handsome son (she winked at Hunter and Hunter’s ears went scarlet) who probably had his papers.” Sara paused to get confirmation that she was correct.

The faces in the room looked a bit stunned at her correct deductions. Kevin sighed and said, “She is a cross between Sherlock Homes and Phoebe Halliwell; it’s exhausting.”

Sara grinned at her brother’s jab and took it as a cue to continue. “So the jumper gene and mutation 2.0 is intertwined. All the studies Dr. Clarington has done shows that if the effects of the mutation should manifest themselves, it would be in someone who had the active version of the jumper gene. So then 2.0 is actually a mutation of a part of the jumper gene. Therefore you can be a jumper without the effects of the mutation simply because that section of your DNA is not mutated but you cannot have the effects without the ability to jump. Right?”

Kurt nodded mentally sifting through all he learned about the mutation from Dr. Clarington’s notes, and then cross referencing what he learned with what Sara said. Cooper figured that if Kurt understood what was being said, then it had to be correct. Blaine tilted his head to the side as the understanding filtered from Kurt to him.

“Well, it’s even freakier with Kevin and I.” Sara said, interrupting everyone’s thoughts.

“What do you mean freakier? Aren’t ‘hands are actually energy weapons’ freaky enough?” Blaine said incredulously.

Sara chuckled and said “Try ‘gene splitting between identical twins giving each twin a separate part of the gene’ freaky. We think, like many of the other things Kevin and I share, that we literally split the gene between the two of us. Kev got the part of the jumper gene that codes for actual jumping and I got the part that codes for mutation 2.0. We think that’s where my ability comes from.” Sara took a breath while the room processed the knowledge she just gave them.

“Blaine,” she said eventually, turning in her seat to face him, “ you aren’t the only one experiencing this. In fact I reckon that people around the world, especially in our generation, up and found themselves with some strange psychic ability when either their loved ones or their person was in some sort of danger or distress.

I think even your Grandfather possessed some inkling of it, and may be even his grandfather before him. This… this is the reason they are looking for you, it’s the reason your Nana went to such lengths to make sure you could disappear.”

Kurt had figured as much; being able to access Dr. Clarington’s papers lead them to deduce this several months ago. But this new information from Sara is more or less putting things into some perspective beyond the fact that these people want Blaine. It made Kurt a little uneasy, made him sure there was something else. He figured they knew that Blaine wouldn’t be the only one with abilities, which is why they are trying to round up all jumpers. But that doesn’t explain the killing spree they went on for information that was Blaine specific. Murdering the Murtaghs for their data and Dr. Clarington for direct information on Blaine's genes can’t be any sort of coincidence.

“What else don’t we know that we should?” Kurt piped up when his thought process hit a snag.

Sara let out a breath she seemed to have been holding, stretched out her hand and grasped Hunter’s. She looked from Blaine to Kurt and then back to Blaine as she continued.

“You see Blaine, you are by far, the strongest of us all. You have the ability to grow the power you have now to extraordinary bounds. You have the ability to tap into any realm of possibility that exist for people like us.”

The pieces started to fall in place for Kurt now, and he could feel the knowledge being shared with Blaine through their link. They held each other’s gazes and didn’t let go as Sara kept speaking.

“My parents thought that this was the result of the jumper gene being present and strong in your blood line for as far back as it has. Sons and daughters diligently passing it to grandsons and grand daughters. They were working on your genealogy Blaine, your bloodline.”

Sara paused a bit and assessed the damage her words wrought. Blaine’s face seemed relaxed but anyone could see the storm behind his eyes while Cooper’s lower jaw has made peace with it’s place on the floor. Kurt’s face looked to be in deep concentration going over the vast information he had just been given, but he kept his eyes on Blaine, almost as if to make sure he was still there.  Laura and Kevin both looked astonished, like their sister must have not told them this much about Blaine’s significance til now. Hunter was at a loss for words as he tried to take in all the strange being thrown their way.

“I think,” Sara continued, “that this whole tumultuous time our country has been going through with this organization gaining so much support for their cause, is an effort to acquire you with some semblance of legality behind them. I think, they mean to harness you into some kind of weapon. The person who controls the most powerful being in the world would be the most powerful person in the world. And right now, Blaine Anderson, you are the most powerful being in the world.”

The storm in Blaine’s eyes spilled over at those last words Sara spoke. He got up out of his seat, barely saying ‘excuse me’ before he headed for the training area. Kurt got up like he was compelled and followed Blaine, the exhaustion and trepidation on his face reflecting both their state of minds. Cooper got up to follow them; he could see that his little bro was having a tough time accepting all this, even though they all knew instinctively that Sara was not lying. The theory and the knowledge she gained from her parents and not to mention her psychic ability, gave her astounding credibility. But still, this is a lot for one person to handle. He must have voiced the last sentiment out loud because Sara said, “you’re right, it is a lot, and I haven’t even explained the concept of the soulmate yet. But he has Kurt. And right now, Kurt quite literally knows exactly how he is feeling. You should stay here and leave them to work it out.”

Cooper paused, staring at where Blaine disappeared, then he sat back down in his seat and thought about the implications of all this information. They had figured out on their own that these assholes were looking for his brother, but they just now found out exactly _why_ they were looking. Blaine wasn’t just _a_ person with the mutation, he was _the_ person with the mutation; the one with the most power. He’s the one. They just found out that these murderers were cutting even more people down like tree stalks to get to Blaine’s power. More people than they knew about, genuinely good people like the Murtaghs. God knows who else had to die as a result of this fucked up quest. So here they were, with probably as clear a picture of what was going on around them as they’ve ever had. The question now is where do they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I do not deserve it, gimmie some love! lol. I'm really sorry guys, it's my crap getting in the way of writing. I will try to be better with writing!

**Author's Note:**

> So... You like? Drop me a review.


End file.
